Winnetou/TII/01
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ I W ROLI DETEKTYWA Po bardzo wytężonej jeździe dotarliśmy do ujścia Rio Bosco de Natchitoches, gdzie spodziewaliśmy się zastać czekającego na nas Apacza. Niestety, nadzieja ta nie ziściła się. Znaleźliśmy wprawdzie ślady ludzi, którzy tam byli, ale jakie! Były to trupy obydwóch handlarzy, od których otrzymaliśmy swego czasu ważne wiadomości o wsi Keiowehów. Jak się później dowiedziałem od Winnetou, zastrzelił ich Santer. Podróż czółnem odbył Santer tak prędko, że dostał się do ujścia Rio Bosco równocześnie z obu handlarzami, mimo iż opuścili oni wieś Tanguy znacznie wcześniej od niego. Santer musiał się wyrzec nuggetów Winnetou, został więc bez środków do życia. Wpadły mu w oko towary handlarzy; pragnąc je zagrabić, zastrzelił prawdopodobnie z zasadzki właścicieli, a następnie podążył dalej z ich mułami. Winnetou wyczytał to ze śladów, które znalazł przybywszy na to miejsce. Morderca podjął się rzeczy niełatwej, gdyż przeprowadzenie tylu zwierząt jucznych przez sawanny przedstawia dla jednego człowieka ogromne trudności. W dodatku musiał się śpieszyć, gdyż wiedział, że pościg trwa. Na nieszczęście przez kilka dni padał deszcz i pozacierał ślady, tak że Winnetou nie mógł się już zdać na swój wzrok, lecz jedynie na domysły. Przypuszczając, że Santer udał się do jednej z najbliższych osad, aby tam spieniężyć swój łup, postanowił przeszukać te osady jedną po drugiej. Po szeregu straconych dni odnalazł znowu zagubiony ślad w faktorii Gatera. Santer był tutaj, sprzedał wszystko, kupił sobie dobrego konia i ruszył na Wschód ówczesnym gościńcem wzdłuż Red River. Winnetou rozstał się ze wszystkimi Apaczami, odesłał ich do domu i sam wybrał się w dalszą pogoń. Miał pod dostatkiem złota, a więc posiadał środki na dłuższy pobyt na Wschodzie. Nie wiedząc, gdzie się Winnetou znajduje - nie zostawił nam bowiem żadnej wskazówki nad Natchitoches - zwróciliśmy się w kierunku Arkanzasu, aby najkrótszą drogą lądową dostać się do St. Louis. Żałowałem bardzo, że na razie nie zobaczę mego przyjaciela, ale zmienić tego nie mogłem. Przybyliśmy wreszcie pewnego wieczora do St. Louis. Oczywiście udałem się natychmiast do mego zacnego mr. Henry'ego. Kiedy wszedłem do jego pracowni, zastałem go przy warsztacie. Był tak zajęty, że nie dosłyszał szmeru wywołanego otwieraniem drzwi. - Dobry wieczór, mr. Henry! - pozdrowiłem go tak, jak gdybym zaledwie wczoraj był po raz ostatni w jego domu. - Czy nowy sztucer prędko już będzie gotowy? Z tymi słowy usiadłem na rogu ławki, jak to dawniej czyniłem. Rusznikarz zerwał się z miejsca, patrzył na mnie przez chwilę jak nieprzytomny i krzyknął radośnie: - Wy... wy... to jesteście wy? Wy tutaj? Ten nauczyciel domowy... surweyor... ten legendarny Old Shatterhand! Zarzucił mi ręce na szyję, przycisnął do siebie i ucałował kilkakrotnie w oba policzki, aż klasnęło. - Old Shatterhand! Skąd znacie to przezwisko? - spytałem, gdy wreszcie wypuścił mnie z uścisku. - Skąd? Toż wszędzie o was opowiadają! Zostaliście westmanem, jak się patrzy! Mr. White, inżynier z najbliższego sektora, pierwszy przyniósł nam tę wiadomość i nie skąpił niezwykłych pochwał dla waszej osoby. Muszę to przyznać. Ale ukoronowaniem tych wiadomości było to, co powiedział Winnetou. - Jak to? - Słyszałem od niego o wszystkim. - Co? Jak? Czyżby był tutaj? - Naturalnie, że był. - Kiedy? - Przed trzema dniami. Opowiadaliście mu o mnie i o mojej starej rusznicy na niedźwiedzie, toteż nie mógł mnie ominąć. Dowiedziałem się od niego, jaki teraz z was westman, usłyszałem o bawole, o szarym niedźwiedziu i tak dalej! Otrzymaliście nawet godność wodza! Mówił w tym tonie jeszcze długo i nic nie pomogły moje kilkakrotne protesty. Uścisnął mnie ponownie, nadzwyczajnie uradowany tym, że to on skierował drogę mego życia na Dziki Zachód. Jak się okazało, Winnetou nie stracił już tropu Santera i dotarł za nim w pośpiesznym tempie do St. Louis, skąd ślad prowadził dalej do Nowego Orleanu. Ten jego pośpiech sprawił, że przybyłem do St. Louis dopiero w trzy dni po nim. Zostawił Henry'emu wiadomość, że prosi, abym się udał za nim do Nowego Orleanu, jeśli mam na to ochotę, Postanowiłem oczywiście natychmiast wyruszyć w tę podróż. Musiałem naturalnie załatwić przedtem moje sprawy zawodowe i dopełniłem tego nazajutrz. Od wczesnego ranka siedziałem już z Hawkensem, Stone'em i Parkerem za szklanymi drzwiami, gdzie mnie, bez mojej zresztą wiedzy, egzaminowano przed wyjazdem na pomiary. Mój stary Henry nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby z nami nie pójść. Co tam było do opowiadania i wyjaśniania! Okazało się przy tym, że nasz sektor był najbardziej ze wszystkich narażony na niebezpieczeństwo. Wiadomo, że ja jeden ze wszystkich surweyorów pozostałem przy życiu. Sam starał się wszelkimi siłami wyjednać dla mnie osobne wynagrodzenie, ale na próżno. Otrzymaliśmy natychmiast umówioną zapłatę, lecz ani dolara więcej. Przyznaję szczerze, że sporządzone z takim trudem i ocalone rysunki oddawałem z uczuciem gniewu i rozczarowania. Ci panowie przyjęli pięciu surweyorów, ale zapłacili tylko jednemu, a pieniądze, które się tamtym czterem należały, schowali do kieszeni, chociaż dostali do rąk zaokrąglony wynik naszej wspólnej pracy - wynik mego nadmiernego wysiłku. Sam wygłosił ostrą przemowę, ale nie uzyskał tym nic ponad to, że go razem z Dickiem i Willem wyproszono za drzwi. Wyszedłem oczywiście za nimi i strzepnąłem pył z obuwia. Zresztą suma, którą otrzymałem, była wcale znaczna. Chciałem wyruszyć w ślad za Winnetou, który zostawił mi u Henry'ego adres swego hotelu w Nowym Orleanie. Z uprzejmości i z przywiązania zapytałem Sama i jego przyjaciół, czy zechcą mi towarzyszyć, oni jednak postanowili wypocząć w St. Louis, czego im nie mogłem brać za złe. Kupiłem sobie nieco bielizny i nowe ubranie, zamiast indiańskiego, i tak odświeżony wyruszyłem koleją na Południe. Rzeczy, których nie chciałem brać z sobą, a zwłaszcza ciężką rusznicę dałem do przechowania Henry'emu. Deresza zostawiłem także, gdyż nie potrzebowałem go już teraz. Sądziliśmy wszyscy, że moja nieobecność nie potrwa długo. Miało się jednak stać zupełnie inaczej. Nie wspomniałem dotychczas o tym, gdyż to nie wpływało na ubiegłe wypadki, że w tym właśnie czasie wrzała w całej pełni Wojna Domowa. Missisipi była na razie otwarta dla żeglugi, ponieważ słynny admirał Farragut opanował ją znowu na korzyść stanów północnych. Mimo to statek, na którym się znajdowałem, spóźnił się znacznie z powodu rozmaitych, koniecznych zresztą, przepisów. Toteż gdy przybywszy do Nowego Orleanu zapytałem w oznaczonym hotelu o Winnetou, odpowiedziano, że wyjechał poprzedniego dnia. Zostawił mi tylko wiadomość, że udaje się za Santerem do Viksburga i że jednak ze względu na niepewne stosunki radzi mi zaniechać dalszej podróży. Obiecał przy tym, że wracając zostawi mr. Henry'emu w St. Louis wiadomość, gdzie należy go szukać. Co miałem począć? Chciałem koniecznie odwiedzić w ojczyźnie krewnych, którzy - być może - potrzebowali wsparcia, z drugiej strony, pragnąłem spotkać się z Winnetou. Po namyśle doszedłem jednak do przekonania, że wątpliwe jest, czy Winnetou zdoła dotrzeć do St. Louis. Zapytałem więc, czy nie odchodzi jaki statek. Był tylko jeden, północno-amerykański,który korzystając z chwilowego uspokojenia się wojny zamierzał popłynąć na Kubę; tam mogłem znaleźć okazję do wyjazdu, jeśli już nie do Europy, to przynajmniej do Nowego Jorku. Nie ociągając się więc długo, wsiadłem na ów statek. Dla ostrożności powinienem był zamienić gotówkę na przekaz w jakimś banku, ale czy można było zaufać któremuś z bankierów nowoorleańskich? W dodatku nie miałem na to czasu, gdyż ledwo zdołałem kupić bilet. Wiozłem więc całą gotówkę z sobą. Aby się krótko załatwić z nieszczęsnym wypadkiem, któremu w tej podróży uległem, powiem tylko, że w nocy zaskoczył nas niespodzianie huragan. Wprawdzie przez cały dzień było chmurno i wietrzno, ale płynęliśmy dość gładko i nic nie zapowiadało niebezpiecznego orkanu. Poszedłem więc beztrosko spać, tak samo zresztą jak i inni podróżni, którzy również skorzystali z okazji aby wyjechać do Nowego Orleanu. Po północy obudziło mnie nagle wycie i ryk burzy. Zerwałem się z łóżka, gdy wtem statek uderzył o coś tak silnie, że upadłem na ziemię, a na mnie runęła z trzaskiem kajuta, w której spałem z trzema innymi podróżnymi. Kto w takich momentach myśli o pieniądzach?! Życie może zależeć od jednej chwili, a w głębokiej ciemności i beznadziejnym zamieszaniu długo musiałbym szukać bluzy z pularesem. Wydobyłem się czym prędzej spod szczątków kajuty i pośpieszyłem, a raczej potoczyłem się na pokład. Statek trzeszczał i skrzypiał okropnie. Na dworze nic nie widziałem z powodu nieprzebitej ciemności. Huragan obalił mnie natychmiast i przewaliła się przeze mnie fala. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę krzyki, ale zagłuszyło je wycie orkanu. Nagle kilka szybko po sobie następujących błyskawic rozjaśniło na parę chwil nocne ciemności. Ujrzałem wzburzone fale, za nimi zaś - ląd. Statek dostał się między skały, a napór wody podnosił go ciągle z tyłu. Był stracony i mógł lada chwila się roztrzaskać. Łodzie zabrała woda. Gdzie był ratunek? Tylko w pływaniu! Nowa błyskawica rzuciła światło na pokład. Leżeli tu ludzie trzymając się kurczowo rozmaitych przedmiotów, aby ich nie porwały fale! Ja natomiast sądziłem, że trzeba się właśnie takiej fali powierzyć. Wtem nadpłynęła jedna, wysoka jak dom i widoczna mimo ciemności dzięki swemu fosforycznemu połyskowi. Dobiegła do statku, który tak zatrzeszczał, jakby się miał już rozlecieć w drzazgi. Chwyciłem się żelaznej poręczy, ale natychmiast ją puściłem. Fala porwała mnie, zakręciła mną w kółko jak piłką, ściągnęła w głąb, a potem znowu podniosła. Nie poruszałem się wcale, gdyż wszelki wysiłek byłby na razie daremny, ale pomyślałem sobie, że skoro tylko woda dobiegnie do lądu, trzeba będzie wytężyć wszystkie siły, aby mnie nie uniosła z powrotem. Znajdowałem się zaledwie pół minuty w mocy rozhukanego morza, ale wydawało mi się, że to trwa długie godziny. Wtem potężna fala uniosła mnie w powietrze i rzuciła między skały w spokojną wodę tak gwałtownie, jakby mnie wypluła. Żeby się jej tylko nie dać pochwycić z powrotem! Zacząłem pracować rękami i nogami i płynąłem z największym wysiłkiem, na jaki się mogłem zdobyć. W użytym dopiero co wyrażeniu "spokojna woda" mam oczywiście na myśli tylko względny spokój. Fala zaniosła mnie poza obszar nasilenia burzy, ogromne fale zostały w tyle, wicher jednak rzucał mną po wodzie jak korkiem. Na szczęście zobaczyłem wreszcie ląd. Gdybym go wówczas nie dostrzegł, byłbym z pewnością zgubiony. Wiedziałem teraz, w którym kierunku mam płynąć, a chociaż w rozszalałym żywiole posuwałem się naprzód bardzo powoli, dotarłem w końcu do brzegu. Dotarłem - ale nie tak, jak chciałem. Zarówno morze, jak ląd pogrążone były w ciemności. Nie mogłem ich od siebie odróżnić ani znaleźć odpowiedniego miejsca do lądowania. Uderzyłem więc głową o skałę tak silnie, że doznałem wrażenia, iż nie zdołam się już podnieść. Pozostało mi jednak jeszcze tyle przytomności, że wdrapałem się po tej skale na górę. Tam zemdlałem. Kiedy przyszedłem do siebie, huragan jeszcze trwał. Głowa mnie bolała, ale na to nie zważałem. Bardziej niepokoiło mnie to, że nie wiedziałem, gdzie się znajduję. Czy leżę na stałym lądzie, czy też na sterczącej z wody skale? Bałem się ruszyć z miejsca, gdyż skała była śliska i z trudem mogłem się na niej utrzymać, a burza wciąż tak silna, że mogła mnie znieść. Po jakimś czasie zauważyłem, że się zmniejszyła i jak to zwykle bywa z takimi gwałtownymi huraganami, ucichła nagle. Deszcz ustał, a na niebie zabłysły gwiazdy. W ich nikłym świetle dopiero rozpatrzyłem się w swoim położeniu. Znajdowałem się na brzegu; za mną szalały fale, a przede mną stało kilka drzew. Podszedłem ku nim. Te oparły się burzy, ale kilka innych huragan powyrywał z ziemi, a niektóre nawet poniósł dalej. Następnie dostrzegłem poruszające się światła. Był to znak obecności ludzi, udałem się więc ku nim czym prędzej. Byli to rybacy. Burza zapędziła nasz statek na jedną z wysp Tortuga, na której znajdował się fort Jefferson. Nieszczęśliwi mieszkańcy stali obok swoich domostw poniszczonych srodze przez burzę, która z jednego nawet cały dach uniosła. Jakże się zdziwili moim widokiem! Wytrzeszczyli na mnie oczy, jak gdyby uważali mnie za widmo. Morze szalało jeszcze tak, że musieliśmy głośno krzyczeć, by się nawzajem dosłyszeć. Rybacy zajęli się mną bardzo życzliwie, zaopatrzyli mnie w świeżą bieliznę i niezbędną odzież, gdyż byłem ubrany w taki strój, w jakim ułożyłem się do snu podczas morskiej podróży. Potem uderzyli na alarm, gdyż należało wyruszyć na wybrzeże, by szukać innych rozbitków. Do rana znaleziono szesnaście osób, z tych trzem udało się przywrócić życie, ale reszta nie żyła. Kiedy nadszedł dzień, ujrzałem brzeg pokryty naniesionymi przez wodę szczątkami rozbitego okrętu. Dziób tkwił między skałami, gdzie go wpędził orkan. Byłem zatem rozbitkiem, i to w najpełniejszym tego słowa znaczeniu, gdyż zostałem ogołocony ze wszystkiego. Pieniądze, które przeznaczyłem na tak ważny cel, leżały na dnie morza. Ubolewałem oczywiście nad tą stratą, ale w tym strapieniu nie brakło pociechy; żyłem, ja i jeszcze trzej inni towarzysze podróży, a to już można było uważać za szczęście. Komendant fortu zaopiekował się nami, zaspokajając wszystkie nasze potrzeby, a mnie ułatwił nadto wyjazd statkiem do Nowego Jorku. Przybyłem tam teraz biedniejszy niż wówczas, kiedy po raz pierwszy stanąłem w tym mieście. Nie miałem nic prócz odwagi do życia. Czemu udałem się do Nowego Jorku, a nie do St. Louis, gdzie mieszkali moi znajomi, gdzie mogłem w każdym razie na pewno liczyć na pomoc Henry'ego? Byłem mu już winien tyle wdzięczności, że nie chciałem powiększać tych zobowiązań. Gdybym choć był pewien, że tam spotkam Winnetou! Tej pewności jednak nie było. Jego pogoń za Santerem mogła trwać miesiącami albo i dłużej i gdzież miałem go szukać? Postanowiłem wprawdzie spotkać się z nim znowu, ale w tym celu trzeba było udać się na Zachód do puebla nad Rio Pecos, aby zaś tego dokonać, musiałem stanąć znów na własnych nogach. Sądziłem, że w obecnych warunkach najłatwiej dojdę do tego w Nowym Jorku. Przypuszczenie to nie zawiodło mnie. Szczęście istotnie mi sprzyjało. Poznałem wielce szanownego mr. Josy Tailora, kierownika sławnego podówczas zakładu prywatnych detektywów, i poprosiłem go o przyjęcie do pracy. Usłyszawszy, kim jestem i co robiłem w ostatnich czasach, oświadczył, że weźmie mnie tymczasem na próbę. Niebawem jednak, raczej dzięki przypadkowi niż własnej zręczności, zdobyłem jego zaufanie, które z biegiem czasu tak się wzmogło, że w końcu darzył mnie szczególnymi względami i powierzał przeważnie takie zadania, jakie rokowały pewny wynik i dobre wynagrodzenie. Pewnego razu zawezwał mnie do siebie już po apelu. Zastałem u niego jakiegoś starszego, frasobliwie spozierającego jegomościa. Przedstawiono mi go jako bankiera Ohlerta, który szukał u nas pomocy w sprawie osobistej. Chodziło o wypadek przykry dla niego osobiście, a zarazem niebezpieczny dla jego interesów. Miał on syna jedynaka, imieniem Wiliam, liczącego lat dwadzieścia pięć, nieżonatego, którego wyposażył w tak szerokie pełnomocnictwa, że wszelkie jego dyspozycje w sprawach finansowych znaczyły tyle samo, co dyspozycje ojca. Syn, z usposobienia bardziej marzycielski niż energiczny, zajmował się chętniej książkami naukowymi z zakresu sztuki, a nawet metafizyki niż księgowością i uważał siebie nie tylko za uczonego, lecz także za poetę. W tym przekonaniu utwierdził go fakt, że gazety nowojorskie przyjęły kilka jego wierszy. Dziwnym trafem młody Ohlert wpadł na pomysł napisania tragedii, której bohaterem miał być obłąkany poeta. Aby sobie ułatwić pracę, postanowił zaznajomić się gruntownie z chorobami umysłowymi i nabył mnóstwo odpowiednich dzieł. Skutek tego był straszny: młodzieniec zaczął się coraz bardziej identyfikować z poetą-bohaterem swojej tragedii, a w końcu uwierzył, że sam jest obłąkany. Ojciec jego poznał w tym czasie lekarza, który nosił się rzekomo z zamiarem utworzenia zakładu dla umysłowo chorych. Miał on też być długi czas asystentem sławnych psychiatrów i potrafił wzbudzić takie zaufanie bankiera, że ten poprosił go, by się zaznajomił z jego synem i spróbował, czy jego obcowanie z chorym nie odniesie dobrego skutku. Od owego dnia nawiązała się serdeczna przyjaźń między lekarzem a Ohlertem juniorem, zakończona całkiem niespodzianie zniknięciem obydwóch. Teraz dopiero zaczął się bankier dokładniej rozpytywać o lekarza i dowiedział się, że to jeden z szarlatanów, jakich tysiące uwija się po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Tailor zapytał, jak się nazywał domniemany lekarz, a gdy bankier wymienił nazwisko Gibsona, okazało się, że mamy do czynienia z dawnym znajomym, którego już pewien czas śledziłem z powodu innej jego sprawki. Miałem nawet jego fotografię. Kiedy pokazałem ją Ohlertowi, poznał natychmiast rzekomego przyjaciela i lekarza swojego syna. Gibson był szalbierzem na wielką skalę i grasował przez długi czas pod rozmaitymi postaciami po Stanach i po Meksyku. Poprzedniego wieczora udał się Ohlert do jego gospodarza i dowiedział się, że oszust zapłacił swoją należność i odjechał w niewiadomym kierunku. Syn bankiera zabrał z sobą znaczną kwotę w gotówce, a dziś przyszła tragiczna depesza z Cincinnati, że oprócz tego podjął tam pięć tysięcy dolarów i udał się dalej do Louisville po swoją narzeczoną. To ostatnie było oczywiście kłamstwem. Nie brakło powodów do przypuszczenia, że lekarz uprowadził swojego pacjenta, aby posiąść znaczne sumy. Wiliama znali najwybitniejsi finansiści i mógł od nich dostać tyle pieniędzy, ile mu się podobało. Chodziło zatem o ujęcie szarlatana i sprowadzenie chorego do domu. To zadanie zlecono mnie. Otrzymałem potrzebne pełnomocnictwo, fotografię Wiliama Ohlerta i pojechałem do Cincinnati. Ponieważ Gibson mnie znał, przeto zabrałem także odpowiednie rekwizyty na wypadek, gdybym musiał zmienić swój wygląd. W Cincinnati wstąpiłem do wspomnianego bankiera i od niego dowiedziałem się, że Gibson był rzeczywiście razem z Ohlertem. Potem ruszyłem do Louisville, gdzie mi powiedziano, że obydwaj kupili bilety do St. Louis. Pojechałem oczywiście za nimi, ale zdołałem odnaleźć ich ślad dopiero po długich i mozolnych poszukiwaniach. Dopomagał mi w tym mr. Henry, którego oczywiście odwiedziłem zaraz po przyjeździe. Zdziwił się niemało, ujrzawszy mnie w roli detektywa, ubolewał nad stratą, którą poniosłem przez rozbicie okrętu, a przy pożegnaniu wymógł na mnie przyrzeczenie, że po dokonaniu poleconego mi zadania porzucę to zajęcie i udam się na Dziki Zachód. Chciał, żebym tam wypróbował jego nowy sztucer wielostrzałowy. A moją rusznicę obiecał mi także do tego czasu przechować. Ohlert i Gibson popłynęli parowcem po Missisipi do Nowego Orleanu, musiałem więc podążyć tam za nimi. Ohlert senior dał mi wykaz firm, z którymi łączyły go stosunki handlowe. W Louisville i w St. Louis dowiedziałem się, że Wiliam był w tych firmach i podjął duże sumy pieniędzy. To samo uczynił również w Nowym Orleanie u kilku przyjaciół swego ojca. Tych, których to jeszcze nie spotkało, ostrzegłem i poprosiłem, żeby posłali po mnie, gdyby Wiliam zjawił się raz jeszcze. To były wszystkie wiadomości, które zebrałem. Teraz utkwiłem bezradnie w mrowisku ludzkim zapełniającym ulice Nowego Orleanu. Zgłosiłem się oczywiście ze swoją sprawą na policję, a potem nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak czekać na wynik starań władz policyjnych. Nie chciałem tracić bezczynnie czasu, snułem się więc wśród tego chaosu i szukałem licząc trochę na szczęśliwy przypadek. Nowy Orlean ma wybitnie południowy charakter, zwłaszcza w starszych dzielnicach miasta, gdzie wzdłuż brudnych, wąskich uliczek ciągną się gęsto skupione domy z ganeczkami i werandami. Tam kryje się życie, które unika światła dziennego. Tam można ujrzeć wszystkie barwy twarzy, od białej i żółtej do najgłębszej murzyńskiej czarności. Mężczyźni nawołują się, kobiety krzyczą głośno, kataryniarze, wędrowni śpiewacy i gitarzyści popisują się rozdzierającymi uszy utworami. Lepsze wrażenie sprawiają liczne małe przedmieścia, gdzie stoją zgrabne wille, otoczone czystymi ogrodami, w których rosną róże, palmy, oleandry, grusze, figi, brzoskwinie, pomarańcze i cytryny. Tam znajduje mieszkaniec upragniony spokój, gdy wydostanie się z hałasu miejskiego. Największe ożywienie panuje oczywiście w porcie, Roi się tam od okrętów i statków różnego rodzaju i rozmaitych rozmiarów. Tam leżą stosy olbrzymich bel bawełny i beczek, wśród których krzątają się setki robotników. Widzowi może się zdawać, że został przeniesiony na któryś z indyjskich targów bawełny. Chodziłem tak po mieście, na próżno się rozglądając. Około południa zrobiło się bardzo gorąco. Na pięknej, szerokiej Common Street wpadł mi w oko szyld piwiarni. Łyk pilznera nie mógł mi zaszkodzić w tym skwarze. Wszedłem więc do środka. Jakim powodzeniem cieszyło się już wówczas to piwo, przekonałem się widząc w lokalu mnóstwo gości. Dopiero po długim poszukiwaniu znalazłem w samym kącie nie zajęte jeszcze krzesło. Stał tam niewielki stolik na dwie osoby, przy którym siedział już jakiś gość o odstraszającej powierzchowności. Poszedłem tam mimo to i poprosiłem, żeby mi pozwolił wypić w jego towarzystwie szklankę piwa. Po twarzy przemknął mu uśmiech politowania. Zmierzył mnie badawczym, pogardliwym prawie spojrzeniem i zapytał: - Macie pieniądze, master? - Oczywiście! - odrzekłem zdziwiony tym pytaniem. - Możecie więc zapłacić za piwo i za miejsce, które chcecie zająć? - Rozumie się.- Dobra, po cóż w takim razie pytacie mnie o pozwolenie? Widać z tego, że jesteście greenhom. Diabli porwaliby każdego, kto by mi spróbował zabronić usiąść tam, gdzie mi się zechce! Siadajcie zatem, połóżcie nogi, gdzie wam się podoba, i każdemu, kto by się temu sprzeciwiał, dajcie w ucho! Przyznaję szczerze, że postępowanie tego człowieka wzbudziło we mnie podziw. Poczułem, że się zarumieniłem. Właściwie słowa jego obrażały mnie, zdawałem sobie, choć nie dość jasno, sprawę z tego, że powinienem odeprzeć tę obrazę. Dlatego siadając odrzekłem: - Można być grzecznym, lecz mimo to starym wygą. - Pshaw! - powiedział ze spokojem. - Nie wyglądacie na to. Nie starajcie się wywołać w sobie gniewu, bo to do niczego nie doprowadzi. Nie pomyślałem o was nic złego. Nie wiem więc, dlaczego chcielibyście mnie zaczepić. Old Death nie da się groźbą wyprowadzić z równowagi. Old Death! Ach, więc to był Old Death! Słyszałem już o tym znanym, sławnym nawet westmanie. Sławą jego rozbrzmiewały wszystkie obozowe, ogniska po drugiej stronie Missisipi, a imię jego nieobce było nawet w miastach Wschodu. Jeśli w opowiadaniach o nim była choć dziesiąta czy nawet dwudziesta część prawdy, to był to strzelec i poszukiwacz ścieżek, przed którym należało zdjąć kapelusz. Wiek jednego pokolenia spędził na uwijaniu się po Zachodzie i pomimo niebezpieczeństw, na jakie się narażał, nie odniósł ani jednej rany. Dlatego zabobonni uważali go za człowieka, którego się kule nie imają. Nie wiedziano, jak się właściwie nazywał. Old Death, "Stara Śmierć", był to jego wojenny przydomek nadany mu przez ludzi z powodu jego nadzwyczajnej chudości. Widząc go przed sobą, przekonałem się, że ci, co go tak nazwali, niedalecy byli od prawdy. Niezwykle wysoki, pochylony ku przodowi, wyglądał istotnie tak, jak gdyby się składał tylko ze skóry i kości. Skórzane spodnie trzepotały mu wokoło nóg. Skórzana również bluza skurczyła się widocznie, tak że rękawy jej sięgały ledwie po łokcie. Obie kości przedramienia przezierały przez skórę. Z bluzy wystawała długa szyja, z wystającym jabłkiem Adama. A cóż dopiero głowa! Zdawało się, że nie ma na niej pięciu hitów mięsa. Oczy w głębokich oczodołach, a na głowie ani jednego włosa! Strasznie zapadłe policzki, kanciaste szczęki, występujące mocno kości policzkowe i zapadnięty, perkaty nos składały się rzeczywiście na całość, której można się było przestraszyć. Jego długie i wychudłe nogi tkwiły w podobnych do butów futerałach, skrojonych z jednego kawałka końskiej skóry. Do nich przymocował ostrogi, których kółka sporządzone były ze srebrnych meksykańskich pestówek. Obok niego leżało na ziemi siodło z całkowitą uprzężą, a o ścianę opierała się jedna z owych długich rusznic kentuckich, jakie dziś spotyka się już rzadko, gdyż musiały ustąpić miejsca odtylcówkom. Reszta uzbrojenia Old Deatha składała się z kordelasa i z dwu dużych rewolwerów, których głownie wystawały zza pasa. Oberżysta przyniósł mi zamówione piwo. Kiedy podniosłem szklankę do ust, myśliwiec wyciągnął do mnie swoją i rzekł: - Stój! Nie tak prędko, chłopcze! Trąćmy się najpierw! Słyszałem, że tam w waszym kraju jest taki zwyczaj. - Tak, lecz tylko między dobrymi znajomymi - odrzekłem nie kwapiąc się bynajmniej do podjęcia jego wezwania. - Nie róbcie ceregieli! Siedzimy teraz razem i nie potrzebujemy nawet w myślach skręcać sobie karków. Trąćcie się więc! Nie jestem szpiegiem ani oszustem, możecie więc spokojnie zabawić się ze mną przez pół godziny. To już brzmiało inaczej niż przedtem. Dotknąłem jego szklanki swoją, mówiąc; - Wiem, za kogo was uważać, sir! Jeśli rzeczywiście jesteście Old Death, to nie obawiam się, że się znajduję w złym towarzystwie. - A więc znacie mnie? W takim razie nie potrzebuję was zaznajamiać szczegółowo z moją osobą. Pomówmy raczej o was! Po co właściwie przybyliście do Stanów? - Z tego samego powodu, który i innych tu przywiódł: Szukać szczęścia. - Wierzę. Tam w Europie zdaje się ludziom, że tu wystarczy otworzyć kieszeń, a błyszczące dolary same zaczną w nią wpadać. Ilekroć się komuś poszczęści, krzyczą o tym wszystkie gazety, o tych jednak tysiącach ludzi, które toną w nurtach życia i giną bez śladu w walce z nim, nikt nie napisze nawet wzmianki. Czy znaleźliście już szczęście lub znajdujecie się przynajmniej na jego tropie? - Sądzę, że mogę powiedzieć: tak. - Baczcie więc bystro, żeby trop ten nie uszedł waszej uwagi. Ja wiem najlepiej, jak trudno utrzymać się na takim tropie. Słyszeliście może, że jestem zwiadowcą, poszukiwaczem ścieżek, który śmiało i bez obawy idzie w zawody z każdym westmanem, a mimo to daremnie goniłem za szczęściem do dzisiaj. Sto razy zdawało mi się, że trzeba tylko po nie sięgnąć, ale ilekroć wyciągnąłem rękę, znikało jak zamek na lodzie, istniejący jedynie w ludzkiej wyobraźni. Powiedział to posępnie i w milczeniu zaczął patrzeć przed siebie. Gdy nic na te słowa nie odpowiedziałem, podniósł znów wzrok na chwilę i rzekł; - Nie wiecie oczywiście, dlaczego wygłaszam takie zdania. Wyjaśnienie jest bardzo proste. Zawsze mnie to trochę porusza, ilekroć widzę Europejczyka, zwłaszcza młodego, i gdy sobie muszę powiedzieć, że pójdzie on niezawodnie na dno. Moja matka bardzo mnie kochała. Gdy umierała, byłem dzięki jej zabiegom na stanowisku, z którego widać już było szczęście. Ja jednak uważałem siebie za mądrzejszego i puściłem się w fałszywym kierunku. Master, bądźcie rozsądniejsi ode mnie! Poznaję po was, że z wami może się stać to samo, co ze mną. - Rzeczywiście? Jak to? -Jesteście zbyt delikatny, pachniecie perfumami. Gdyby Indianin zobaczył waszą fryzurę, padłby trupem z wrażenia. Na waszym ubraniu nie ma ani jednej plamki, ani jednego pyłku. W ten sposób nie szuka się szczęścia na Zachodzie. - Nie zamierzam bynajmniej go tutaj szukać. - Tak? Czy będziecie tak dobrzy powiedzieć mi, jaki obraliście sobie zawód? - Odbyłem studia uniwersyteckie. Powiedziałem to z pewną dumą, on zaś spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem, który na jego twarzy wyglądał jak szyderczy grymas, potrząsnął głową i ciągnął dalej: - Studia! O biada! Nie budujcie na tym zbyt wiele. Właśnie ludzie tego pokroju, co wy, najmniej posiadają zdolności do zdobycia szczęścia. Doświadczyłem już tego niejednokrotnie. Czy macie jaką posadę? - Tak. W Nowym Jorku. - Jaką? Pytania te zadawał Old Death takim tonem, że prawie nie podobna było odmówić mu odpowiedzi. Ponieważ nie mogłem wyjawić prawdy, przeto oświadczyłem: - Pracuję u pewnego bankiera i z jego polecenia znajduję się tutaj. - Bankiera? Aha! W takim razie droga wasza jest o wiele równiejsza od mojej. Nie opuszczajcie tej posdy, sir! Nie każdy, mający za sobą studia, otrzymuje stanowisko u amerykańskiego posiadacza pieniędzy. I jeszcze do tego w Nowym Jorku! Cieszycie się widocznie mimo swej młodości wielkim zaufaniem. Z Nowego Jorku wysyła się na Południe tylko takich, na których można polegać. Bardzo jestem rad z tego, że się pomyliłem co do was, sir! A więc polecono wam załatwić jakiś pieniężny interes. - Coś w tym rodzaju. - Tak! Hm! Obrzucił mnie znowu bystrym, badawczym spojrzeniem, zrobił grymas uśmiechu i mówił dalej: - Ale ja sądzę, że odgaduję właściwy powód waszej obecności tutaj. - Wątpię. - Nie chcę was pozbawiać tego przekonania, ale udzielę wam dobrej rady. Jeżeli nie chcecie dać poznać po sobie, że kogoś tutaj szukacie, to uważajcie lepiej na swoje oczy. Obejrzeliście wszystkich tu obecnych z wpadającą w oko dokładnością, a teraz wzrok wasz ustawicznie błądzi po oknach, zatrzymując się na przechodniach. Szukacie zatem kogoś. Czy zgadłem? Tak, master. Chciałbym spotkać się z kimś, a nie znam jego adresu. - Zwróćcie się do hoteli! - To okazało się daremne, a tak samo bez skutku pozostały starania policji. Na to przemknął mu znów po twarzy ów grymas, który miał być przyjaznym uśmiechem. Potem parsknął z cicha, strzelił palcami i rzekł: - Master, jesteście greenhorn, prawdziwy, rzetelny greenhorn! Nie bierzcie mi tego za złe, ale tak jest w istocie. W tej chwili spostrzegłem się, że powiedziałem za wiele. Old Death potwierdził ten mój pogląd, mówiąc dalej: - Przybywacie tu w sprawie podobnej, jak się sami wyraziliście, do pieniężnego interesu. Tego człowieka szuka z waszego polecenia policja. Wy sami biegacie po ulicach i po piwiarniach, aby go znaleźć. Nie byłbym Old Deathem, gdybym nie wiedział, kogo mam przed sobą. - No kogo, sir? - Prywatnego detektywa, który podjął się zadania raczej rodzinnej niż kryminalnej natury. Ten człowiek był istotnie wzorem przenikliwości. Czy miałem potwierdzić, że się dobrze domyślił? Nie. Sprzeciwiłem się przeto tymi słowy: - Mam wielki szacunek dla waszej bystrości, sir, ale tym razem przeliczyliście się. - Nie przypuszczam! - Na pewno! - Well! To wasza rzecz, czy przyznacie mi słuszność, czy też nie. Ja nie chcę i nie mogę was do tego zmusić. Jeśli wam jednak na tym zależy, żeby was nie przejrzano, to nie zachowujcie się tak nieostrożnie. Idzie o sprawę pieniężną. Powierzono ją greenhornowi, czyli poszkodowani życzą sobie łagodnego postępowania z winowajcą, który zapewne jest dobrym ich znajomym, a może nawet członkiem rodziny. Coś kryminalnego jest w tym także, bo w przeciwnym razie nie pomagałaby wam policja. Poszukiwany jest w rękach łotra, który go wyzyskuje. Tak, tak, przypatrzcie mi się, sir! Dziwicie się mej wyobraźni? Dobry westman buduje sobie nawet z dwu śladów bardzo długą drogę, choćby stąd w głąb Kanady, i rzadko kiedy się pomyli. - Istotnie dajecie dowód nadzwyczajnej wyobraźni, master, - Pshaw! Możecie sobie dalej zaprzeczać! Mnie to nie szkodzi! Jestem tutaj dość znany i mógłbym wam coś poradzić, jeśli jednak sądzicie, że własną drogą prędzej dojdziecie do celu, to jest chwalebne, chociaż wątpię, czy rozumne. Wstał, wyjął starą skórzaną sakiewkę, aby zapłacić za piwo. Zdawało mi się, że moją nieufnością wyrządziłem mu przykrość. Zęby to naprawić, odezwałem się tymi słowami: - Są sprawy, w które nie należy nikogo wtajemniczać, szczególnie nikogo obcego. Nie chciałem bynajmniej was dotknąć i sądzę... - Ależ skąd! - przerwał mi, kładąc monetę na stole. - O obrazie nie ma mowy! Żywiłem w stosunku do was najlepsze chęci, gdyż tkwi w was coś, co budzi we mnie życzliwość ku wam. - Może się jeszcze kiedy spotkamy! - Wątpię bardzo. Ja wyruszam dzisiaj do Teksasu, a stamtąd udaję się do Meksyku. Trudno przypuścić, żeby wasza przechadzka miała się odbyć w tym samym kierunku. A zatem szczęśliwej drogi, sir! A przypomnijcie sobie czasem, że was nazwałem greenhornem! Od Old Deatha możecie to przyjąć spokojnie, gdyż nie ma on zamiaru obrazić was, a żadnemu nowicjuszowi nie zaszkodzi, jeśli będzie myślał o sobie skromniej. Włożył na głowę sombrero z szerokimi kresami, które wisiało dotąd na ścianie, zarzucił siodło i uździenicę na plecy, chwycił strzelbę i wyszedł. Ale zrobiwszy zaledwie trzy kroki, odwrócił się znowu, podszedł jeszcze raz do mnie i szepnął: - Nie bierzcie mi niczego za złe, sir! Ja także studiowałem i z przyjemnością dziś wspominam, jakim to wówczas byłem zarozumiałym głupcem. Do widzenia! Po tych słowach opuścił lokal, nie odwracając się już wcale. Patrzyłem za nim, dopóki jego osobliwa i wyśmiewana z lekka przez przechodniów postać nie zniknęła w tłumie. Chętnie bym się właściwie pogniewał na niego. Zadawałem sobie nawet trud, by się zmusić do gniewu, ale nie zdołałem tego dokazać. Jego wygląd budził we mnie coś jakby litość, słowa jego były surowe, ale głos brzmiał przy tym łagodnie, przekonywająco i mile. Z całego jego zachowania wyczuwałem w gruncie rzeczy, że był dla mnie dobrze usposobiony. Spodobał mi się pomimo swojej brzydoty, ale byłoby nieostrożnością wtajemniczać go w moje zamiary, chociaż rzeczywiście mógł mi udzielić cennych wskazówek. Nazwę "greenhorn", którą mnie obdarzył, ścierpiałem, gdyż Sam Hawkens tak mnie do niej przyzwyczaił, że już nie mogła mnie dotknąć. Nie uważałem również za stosowne chwalić się przed nim, że byłem już raz na Zachodzie. Oparłem łokieć na stole, a głowę na dłoni i patrzyłem w zamyśleniu przed siebie. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł nie kto inny... jak Gibson. Stanął u wejścia i objął wzrokiem obecnych. Kiedy mi się wydało, że oczy jego natknęły się na mnie, odwróciłem się plecami do drzwi. W całej piwiarni nie było ani jednego miejsca oprócz tego, na którym siedział przedtem Old Death. Gibson musiał więc podejść do mego stolika, jeśli chciał coś wypić. Cieszyłem się już w duszy przestrachem, jakiego mu napędzi mój widok. Lecz Gibson nie zbliżał się jakoś, natomiast usłyszałem szmer drzwi obracających się w zawiasach. Odwróciłem się czym prędzej, ale Gibsona już nie było: poznał mnie i umknął. Widziałem go, jak wyszedł i szybkim krokiem pośpieszył dalej. W mgnieniu oka wsadziłem kapelusz na głowę, rzuciłem oberżyście zapłatę i wypadłem z lokalu. Gibson biegł na prawo, starając się widocznie zniknąć w gęstej gromadzie ludzi. Oglądnąwszy się, zobaczył mnie i przyśpieszył kroku. Gdy minąłem ową grupę ludzi, ujrzałem go znikającego w wąskiej uliczce, do której dobiegłem właśnie w chwili, gdy on skręcał za jej róg. Przedtem jednak odwrócił się jeszcze raz, zdjął kapelusz i zaczął nim ku mnie wymachiwać. To mnie oczywiście rozgniewało. Nie zważając na to, że przechodnie będą się ze mnie śmieli, ruszyłem ku niemu kłusem. Policjanta nigdzie nie było widać. Prosić prywatne osoby o pomoc byłoby rzeczą daremną; nikt nie stanąłby po mojej stronie. Dobiegłszy do rogu ulicy, znalazłem się na niewielkim placyku. Po prawej i lewej stronie stały zwartym szeregiem małe domki, a naprzeciw ujrzałem wille we wspaniałych ogrodach. Sporo ludzi kręciło się na placu, ale Gibsona nie zauważyłem. Widocznie gdzieś się już ukrył. Przy sklepie fryzjera stał oparty o drzwi jakiś Murzyn. Znajdował się tu już zapewne długo i niewątpliwie musiał spostrzec zbiega. Podszedłem więc do niego, zdjąłem uprzejmie kapelusz i zapytałem, czy nie widział dżentelmena wybiegającego z uliczki. Zapytany pokazał w uśmiechu długie, żółte zęby i odrzekł: - O tak, sir! Widziałem. Pędził bardzo szybko i wpadł tutaj. Równocześnie wskazał na małą willę. Podziękowawszy mu, pośpieszyłem w tym kierunku. Żelazna brama ogrodu, który należał do willi, była zamknięta. Musiałem dzwonić z pięć minut, zanim pojawił się jakiś Murzyn. Powiedziałem mu, o co chodzi, on zaś zatrzasnął mi przed nosem drzwi, mówiąc: - Ja zapytać najpierw massę. Bez pozwolenia massy nie otworzyć. Po tych słowach odszedł. Stałem z dziesięć minut jak na rozżarzonych węglach. Nareszcie powrócił Murzyn z odpowiedzią: - Nie wolno wpuścić. Massa zakazać. Nikt dzisiaj nie wejść. Drzwi. Drzwi zawsze zamknięte. Wy prędko odejść, bo jakby skoczyć przez płot, massa skorzystać z prawa domowego i strzelić z rewolweru. Teraz nie wiedziałem, co począć. Wcisnąć się przemocą byłoby niebezpiecznie, gdyż właściciel willi na pewno nie pożałowałby mi kuli. Amerykanin nie zna żartów, gdy wchodzi w grę prawo domowe. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak udać się na policję. Kiedy przechodziłem w najwyższym gniewie przez plac, podbiegł do mnie jakiś chłopiec z kartką w ręku. - Sir, sir! - zawołał. - Zaczekajcie no! Dacie mi dziesięć centów za tę kartkę? - Od kogo ta kartka? - Od dżentelmena, który wyszedł z tamtego domu - odrzekł wskazując przy tym nie na willę, lecz w kierunku wprost przeciwnym. - On napisał te słowa i polecił wam je oddać. Ale dajcie wpierw dziesięć centów, to ją dostaniecie. Wręczyłem mu żądaną kwotę, za co otrzymałem kartkę. Chłopak pobiegł swoją drogą. Na kawałku papieru, wyrwanym z notatnika, przeczytałem, co następuje: Szanowny Master! Czy z powodu mnie przybyliście do Nowego Orleanu? Domyślam się, że mnie ścigacie. Uważałem was za człowieka naiwnego, ale nie aż tak głupiego, żebyście chcieli mnie schwytać. Kto nie posiada więcej niż pół łuta mózgu, nie powinien zabierać się do takich spraw. Wracajcie do Nowego Jorku i pozdrówcie ode mnie master Ohlerta. Postarałem się o to, żeby o mnie pamiętał, i spodziewam się, że wy przypomnicie sobie także od czasu do czasu nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie, które, co prawda, nie miało zbyt zaszczytnego dla was przebiegu. G i b s o n Można sobie wyobrazić mój zachwyt podczas czytania tego miłego listu! Zmiąłem kartkę, wsunąłem ją do kieszeni i poszedłem dalej. Być może, Gibson obserwował mnie z ukrycia, nie chciałem więc sprawić mu tego zadowolenia, żeby mnie widział w kłopocie. Rozglądałem się przy tym badawczo po placu. Gibsona nie było widać. Murzyn zniknął spod sklepu, a chłopca, który mi podał kartkę, także nie mogłem dostrzec. Pomyślałem sobie, że otrzymał pewnie polecenie, żeby się czym prędzej ulotnić. Podczas gdy ja układałem się z Murzynem o wpuszczenie do willi, Gibson znalazł czas na napisanie listu o kilkudziesięciu wyrazach. Murzyn wystrychnął mnie na dudka, a Gibson pewnie wyśmiał, chłopiec miał bowiem taką minę, jak gdyby wiedział, że chodzi o to, by mnie wyprowadzić w pole. Popadłem oczywiście w gniewny nastrój: czułem się skompromitowany w najwyższym stopniu i postanowiłem zamilczeć przed policją, że widziałem Gibsona. Wracając nie wstępowałem już na plac, ale przeszukałem raz jeszcze wychodzące nań ulice, oczywiście bez śladu powodzenia, gdyż jasne było, że Gibson opuścił tak niebezpieczną dla siebie dzielnicę. Należało się spodziewać, że skorzysta z pierwszej sposobności wyjazdu z Nowego Orleanu. Wpadłem na tę myśl pomimo swego "pół łuta" ważącego mózgu i udałem się wobec tego na miejsce, gdzie stały okręty, które miały odejść tego dnia. Pomagali mi dwaj policjanci w cywilnych ubraniach, . ale także na próżno. Gniew z tego powodu, że pozwoliłem .sobie dać takiego szczątka w nos, odebrał mi wszelki spokój, snułem się więc po ulicach do późna w noc i zaglądałem do najrozmaitszych restauracji i szynków. Czując się już zbyt znużonym, poszedłem w końcu do swego pensjonatu i położyłem się spać. Sen przeniósł mnie do domu obłąkanych. Setki wariatów, którzy uważali się za poetów, wyciągały do mnie pękate rękopisy, żebym je przeczytał. Oczywiście były to same tragedie z obłąkanymi poetami jako bohaterami. Musiałem czytać i czytać, bo Gibson stał obok mnie z rewolwerem i groził natychmiastową śmiercią, gdybym przestał na chwilę. Czytałem i czytałem, aż mi pot spływał z czoła. Chcąc się obetrzeć wydobyłem chustkę z kieszeni, zatrzymałem się na sekundę, a w tej chwili Gibson strzelił! Huk wystrzału zbudził mnie, gdyż nie był to huk urojony, lecz rzeczywisty. Rzucałem się w rozdrażnieniu po całym łóżku starając się wyrwać Gibsonowi rewolwer i strąciłem z małej szafki nocnej lampę służącego. Policzono mi za nią nazajutrz osiem dolarów. Zbudziłem się oblany potem. Ubrawszy się, wypiłem herbatę i pojechałem nad wspaniałe jezioro Pontchartarain, gdzie orzeźwiłem się kąpielą. Następnie rozpocząłem znów poszukiwania, zajrzałem też do piwiarni, w której wczoraj spotkałem Old Deatha. Wszedłem, nie spodziewając się bynajmniej znaleźć tu jakiegokolwiek śladu. Lokal nie był taki pełny jak dnia poprzedniego. Wczoraj nie można było doprosić się gazety, dzisiaj aż kilka leżało nie zajętych na stole. Wziąłem jedną z nich. Nie mając zamiaru dokładnie czytać, rozłożyłem ją na chybił trafił. Pierwsze, co mi wpadło w oko, był wiersz. Przerzucając gazetę, zwykle czytywałem poezje na samym końcu albo wcale ich nie czytałem. Tytuł utworu, który zauważyłem, przypominał tytuły rozdziałów kryminalnych powieści, bo brzmiał "Noc najstraszliwsza". Odebrało mi to ochotę do czytania. Chciałem już odwrócić kartkę, kiedy zauważyłem pod wierszem dwie litery: "W. O." Wszak od tych liter zaczynało się imię i nazwisko Wiliama Ohlerta. Ponieważ tyle czasu miałem na myśli to imię i nazwisko, przeto nic dziwnego, iż skojarzyłem z nimi te litery. Ohlert junior uważał się za poetę. Czyżby w ten sposób skorzystał z pobytu w Nowym Orleanie, żeby drukować swoje rymy? Być może dlatego wydrukowano wiersz tak szybko, że autor zapłacił za to. Jeżeliby się moje przypuszczenie sprawdziło, mógłby mnie ten utwór naprowadzić na jego ślady. Wiersz brzmiał: ''Noc najstraszliwsza ''Znaszli tę noc, z którą na ziemią leci ''Wycie wichury i dżdżu gęsty mrok, ''Tę noc, gdy z nieba żadna z gwiazd nie świeci, ''A fal deszczowych nie przebije wzrok? ''Choć straszna noc ta, będzie po niej dniało, ''Więc połóż się i zaśnij sobie śmiało. ''Znaszli tę noc, która na życie spada, ''Gdy cię przedśmiertne już otoczą sny, ''Gdy bliska wieczność znienacka zagada ''I przerażeniem tętno w żyłach drży? ''Choć ciemna noc ta, będzie po niej dniało, ''Więc połóż się i zaśnij sobie śmiało. ''Znaszli tę noc, co ducha owija, ''Że próżno żądzą wyzwolenia drga, ''Co cię obmota jako wściekła żmija, ''A tysiąc diabłów ciągle w mózg ci plwa? ''Czuwać nie warto, na nic by się zdało, ''Bo po tej nocy już nie będzie dniało! Przyznaję, że mnie ta treść głęboko wzruszyła. Utwór ten mógł nie posiadać literackiej wartości, ale zawierał w sobie krzyk przerażenia uzdolnionego człowieka, walczącego na próżno z obłąkaniem, którego padł ofiarą. Wkrótce jednak opanowałem wzruszenie, gdyż musiałem działać. Nie wątpiłem ani na chwilę, że autorem wiersza był Wiliam Ohlert. Wyszukałem więc w księdze adresowej adres wydawcy tej gazety i udałem się do niego. Jak się okazało, przypuszczenia moje były słuszne. Niejaki Wiliam Ohlert przyniósł osobiście poprzedniego dnia ten utwór i prosił o rychłe zamieszczenie. Ponieważ redaktor się ociągał, poeta ofiarował mu dziesięć dolarów i postawił za warunek, że wiersz pojawi się w dzisiejszym numerze i że otrzyma on korektę. Zachowanie się poety było bardzo przyzwoite, tylko wzrok miał jakiś błędny i oświadczył kilkakrotnie, że wiersz pisany jest krwią serdeczną. Frazesem tym posługują się zresztą rozmaici zdolni i niezdolni poeci i pisarze. Aby można było posłać mu korektę, zostawił adres mieszkania, który mnie oczywiście także podano. Był to jeden z wytwornych i drogich pensjonatów prywatnych w nowej dzielnicy miasta. Pośpieszyłem więc tam natychmiast, zmieniwszy przedtem swój wygląd. Po drodze wstąpiłem po dwóch policjantów, którym kazałem się ustawić pod drzwiami wspomnianego domu. Byłem pewien, że potrafię pochwycić łotra i jego ofiarę, więc w podniosłym nastroju pociągnąłem za rączkę od dzwonka, nad którą przybity był szyld z napisem: "Pensjonat pierwszej klasy dla Pań i Panów". Dom i zakład należały do kobiety. Portier otworzył, zapytał, czego żądam, a ja w odpowiedzi poprosiłem, by mnie oznajmił pani domu. Równocześnie wręczyłem mu kartę wizytową, opiewającą oczywiście na inne nazwisko. Zaprowadzono mnie do salonu, gdzie niebawem pojawiła się lady. Była to wykwintnie ubrana, dość okazała kobieta lat około pięćdziesięciu. Kędzierzawe włosy i lekkie zabarwienie paznokci dowodziły resztek czarnej krwi w jej żyłach. Wywarła na mnie wrażenie osoby kulturalnej, przyjęła mnie z wielką uprzejmością. Przedstawiłem jej się jako redaktor felietonów z gazety, pokazałem jej kupiony dopiero co numer i powiedziałem. że pragnę pomówić z autorem tego utworu, gdyż wiersz tak się ogólnie podobał, że przynoszę poecie nowe zamówienie. Gospodyni przysłuchiwała mi się spokojnie, przypatrywała badawczo, a gdy skończyłem, rzekła: - A więc ten pan drukował swój utwór w pańskim dzienniku? Jak to ładnie! Czy dobry? - Znakomity! Miałem już zaszczyt wspomnieć, że wywarł na czytelnikach wielkie wrażenie. - To mnie ogromnie interesuje. Ten pan wydawał mi się bardzo wykształcony, to prawdziwy dżentelmen. Niestety mówił niewiele i nie obcował z nikim. Wyszedł raz tylko, prawdopodobnie wówczas, kiedy zaniósł panom poemat. - Czyżby? W czasie rozmowy u nas w redakcji wspominał, że kilkakrotnie podejmował tutaj pieniądze, musiał zatem wychodzić więcej razy. - W takim razie działo się to podczas mej nieobecności, a może te sprawy załatwiał jego sekretarz. - On ma sekretarza? O tym nic mi nie mówił. Wobec tego to chyba człowiek bardzo zamożny? - Przypuszczam! Płacił dobrze i jadł potrawy najwytworniejsze. Kasę prowadził jego sekretarz Clinton. - Clinton? Ach, jeżeli ten sekretarz nazywa się Clinton, to jego pewnie spotkałem w klubie. Pochodzi z Nowego Jorku, a przynajmniej stamtąd przybywa i jest niezrównany w towarzystwie. Widziałem się z nim wczoraj około południa. - To możliwe - wtrąciła. - Rzeczywiście wychodził o tej porze. - I tak - ciągnąłem dalej - podobaliśmy się sobie nawzajem, że zaszczycił mnie swoją fotografią. Ja nie noszę swojej z sobą, musiałem mu jednak przyrzec, że dam mu ją dzisiaj, gdyż postanowiliśmy się zobaczyć. Oto jego fotografia. - Pokazałem jej wizerunek Gibsona, który zawsze nosiłem przy sobie. - Słusznie, to jest ten sekretarz - rzekła rzuciwszy okiem. - Niestety, nieprędko go pan zobaczy, a od master Ohlerta nie otrzyma pan już żadnego wiersza, gdyż obaj wyjechali. Przestraszyłem się, ale zapanowałem szybko nad sobą i odrzekłem: - Bardzo mi przykro! Decyzja odjazdu zapadła chyba bardzo nagle. - Rzeczywiście! To bardzo a bardzo wzruszająca historia. Master Ohlert wprawdzie o tym nie mówił, bo nikt sam ran swoich nie dotyka, ale jego sekretarz powierzył mi tę tajemnicę pod warunkiem, że będę milczała. Musi pan wiedzieć, że cieszę się zawsze zaufaniem tych, którzy u mnie mieszkają. - Wierzę pani. To zupełnie naturalne. Jej -wytworne maniery, jej delikatne formy towarzyskie upoważniają do tego całkowicie. - Przypochlebiałem się najbezczelniej. - O proszę bardzo! - rzekła dotknięta mile tym niezgrabnym pochlebstwem. - Ta historia do łez mnie wzruszyła, raduję się, że nieszczęśliwemu młodzieńcowi udało się jeszcze w czas umknąć. - Umknąć? To brzmi tak, jak; gdyby go ścigano. - Tak też jest w istocie. - Ach! Jakież to dziwne! Tak wysoce uzdolniony, wręcz genialny poeta - ścigany! Jako redaktor, a zatem po części kolega tego nieszczęśliwego, pragnę dowiedzieć się czegoś bliższego o nim. Dziennikarstwo przedstawia znaczną potęgę. Może byłoby wskazane ująć się za nim w artykule. Jaka szkoda, że zaznajomiono panią z tą niezwykłą historią tylko pod warunkiem zachowania milczenia! Policzki jej pokraśniały. Wydobyła niezbyt czystą chustkę do nosa, aby ją mieć każdej chwili pod ręką, i rzekła: - Co się tyczy tej dyskrecji, sir, to nie poczuwam się już teraz do obowiązku zachowania jej, gdyż ci panowie odjechali. Wiem, że prasę nazywają mocarstwem, i byłabym bardzo szczęśliwa, gdyby pan dopomógł temu młodzieńcowi do uzyskania jego praw. - Zrobię chętnie wszystko, co tylko w mojej mocy. Musiałbym się jednak dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. Przyznaję, że z trudem ukrywałem ciekawość. - Dowie się pan, gdyż serce nakazuje mi wyjawić panu wszystko. Tu wchodzi w grę miłość, równie wierna, jak nieszczęśliwa. - Tak też przypuszczałem, gdyż nieszczęśliwa miłość to cierpienie największe i najbardziej rozdzierające serce. Mnie samemu oczywiście ani się jeszcze śniło o miłości. - Słowa pańskie wzbudziły we mnie przychylność dla pana! Czy i pan doznał już tego cierpienia? - Jeszcze nie. - W takim razie jest pan człowiekiem szczęśliwym. Ja niestety nacierpiałam się więcej, niż moje serce mogło wytrzymać. Matka moja była Mulatką. Ja zaręczyłam się z synem francuskiego plantatora, a więc z białym. Szczęście nasze zniweczono, ponieważ ojciec narzeczonego nie chciał przyjąć do rodziny kolorowej lady. Jakżeż współczuję temu pożałowania godnemu poecie, którego ten sam los spotkał! - Więc on kocha Mulatkę? - Tak! Lecz ojciec jego zabronił mu tej miłości i podstępnie wydarł rewers, na którym dama ta stwierdziła swoim podpisem, że wyrzeka się szczęścia i połączenia z Wiliamem. - Cóż za nieludzki ojciec! - zawołałem z oburzeniem, zaskarbiając sobie znowu życzliwe spojrzenie niewiasty. Właścicielka pensjonatu niewątpliwie bardzo się przejęła tym, co jej Gibson nakłamał. Niewątpliwie opowiedziała mu dzieje swej miłości, a on zaraz zmyślił bajkę, za pomocą której udało mu się zdobyć jej współczucie i wytłumaczyć konieczność nagłego wyjazdu. Wiadomość, że się teraz przezwał Clintonem, miała dla mnie oczywiście ogromne znaczenie. - Tak, nieludzki ojciec! - potwierdziła. - Wiliam jednak dochował wiary ukochanej i umknął z nią aż tutaj, gdzie umieścił ją w pensjonacie. - Nie rozumiem więc, dlaczego opuścił Nowy Orlean. - Ponieważ przybył tu jego prześladowca. - Więc ojciec każe go ścigać? - Tak. Ten nędznik ścigał ich z rewersem w ręku z miasta do miasta aż tutaj. (Śmiałem się w duchu z oburzenia jejmości na kogoś, z kim właśnie rozmawiała wcale serdecznie). Jest funkcjonariuszem policji. Polecono mu Wiliama pochwycić i sprowadzić do Nowego Jorku. - Czy sekretarz opisał pani tego okrutnika? - zapytałem, żądny dalszych wiadomości o sobie. - Bardzo dokładnie, gdyż możliwe jest, że ten barbarzyńca odnajdzie mieszkanie Wiliama i przyjdzie do mnie. Ale już ja go przyjmę! Obmyśliłam sobie każde słowo, które do niego powiem. Ode mnie się nie dowie, dokąd Wiliam wyjechał. Poślę go właśnie w przeciwnym kierunku. Gospodyni opisała mi tego "barbarzyńcę" i wymieniła jego, to jest moje, nazwisko. Opis zgadzał się z rzeczywistością, chociaż wypadł dla mnie niezbyt pochlebnie. - Spodziewam się go każdej chwili - mówiła dalej. - Kiedy mi oznajmiono pana, myślałam już, że to on. Ale pomyliłam się na szczęście. Pan nie jest tym prześladowcą zakochanych, tym rabusiem najsłodszego szczęścia, tą otchłanią niesprawiedliwości i zdrady. Po pańskich poczciwych oczach widać, że pan umieści w swej gazecie artykuł, który zdruzgocze tego detektywa i weźmie w obronę uciśnionych. - Jeśli mam to uczynić, co zresztą zrobię z przyjemnością, to muszę koniecznie wiedzieć, gdzie się Wiliam Ohlert znajduje. Chciałbym do niego napisać. Prawdopodobnie pani zna miejsce jego obecnego pobytu? - Wiem istotnie, dokąd się udał, lecz nie jestem pewna, czy go tam jeszcze list pański zastanie. Owego prześladowcę byłabym wysłała na północny zachód, panu jednak powiem, że Ohlert pojechał na Południe do Teksasu. Miał zamiar udać się do Meksyku i wylądować w Veracruz, ale w tym czasie żaden statek nie wypływał z portu, wsiadł więc na "Delfina", który zmierzał do Kwintany. - Czy pani wie o tym na pewno? - Oczywiście. Wiliam Ohlert musiał się śpieszyć, gdyż do odjazdu pozostawało zaledwie tyle czasu, żeby przenieść rzeczy na okręt. Załatwiał to mój portier, który będąc na pokładzie, rozmawiał z majtkami i dowiedział się, że “Delfin" zdąża tylko do Kwintany, a przedtem zatrzyma się w Galvestonie. Master Ohlert pojechał rzeczywiście "Delfinem", gdyż mój portier zaczekał aż do odejścia statku. - Czy jego sekretarz i miss towarzyszyli mu? - Naturalnie. Portier jednak nie widział tej pani, gdyż zeszła od razu do damskiej kajuty. Nie pytał się też o nią, moi służący bowiem przyzwyczajeni są w najwyższym stopniu do dyskrecji i delikatności. Rozumie się samo przez się, że Wiliam nie zostawił narzeczonej i nie naraził jej na niebezpieczeństwo. Właściwie cieszę się z tego, że ich prześladowca do mnie przyjdzie, gdyż będzie to scena barowo zajmująca. Spróbuję najpierw wzruszyć jego serce, a jeśli mi się to nie uda, rzucę mu w twarz piorunujące słowa i tak z nim pomówię, że będzie się wił pod ogromem mej pogardy. Poczciwa kobieta wpadła rzeczywiście w rozdrażnienie z powodu tej sercowej sprawy. Wstała z krzesła, ścisnęła małe, tłuściutkie piąstki, wyciągnęła je ku drzwiom i zawołała groźnie: - Tak, przyjdź tylko, przyjdź, ty diabelski wysłańca! Przebiję cię mym spojrzeniem i zdruzgocę moimi słowy! Usłyszałem już dość i mogłem odejść. Kto inny postąpiłby tak zapewne i zostawił po prostu ową niewiastę w jej błędnym mniemaniu. Ja jednak uznałem za stosowne wytłumaczyć jej wszystko, by już dłużej nie uważała łotra za uczciwego człowieka. Nie obawiałem się, żebym sobie tą otwartością w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodził, dlatego rzekłem: - Sądzę, że nie będzie pani miała sposobności ukarać tego osobnika druzgocącymi słowami i spojrzeniami. - Dlaczego? - Ponieważ on zabierze się do rzeczy zupełnie inaczej, niż pani sądzi. Nie uda się też pani skierować go na północny zachód, gdyż pojedzie wprost do Kwintany. - Ależ on nie zna miejsca ich pobytu! - Przeciwnie, wszak pani sama mu je wyjawiła. - Ja? To nie może być? Musiałabym o tym wiedzieć! Kiedyż to się stało? - Właśnie teraz. - Sir, ja pana nie pojmuję! - zawołała w najwyższym zdumieniu. - Ja pani dopomogę. Czy pozwoli pani, że przeobrażę nieco moją osobę? To mówiąc, zdjąłem ciemną perukę, sztuczną brodę i okulary. Jejmość cofnęła się z przestrachem. - Na Boga! - krzyknęła prawie. - Pan nie jest redaktorem, lecz owym detektywem! Pan mnie oszukał! - Musiałem to zrobić, ponieważ już przedtem wprowadzono panią w błąd. Historia z Mulatką jest kłamstwem od początku do końca. Nadużyto pani serca, urządzając sobie z niej drwiny. Clinton nie jest wcale sekretarzem Wiliama. Nazywa się w rzeczywistości Gibson i jest niebezpiecznym oszustem, którego należy unieszkodliwić. Upadła jak zemdlona na krzesło i zawołała: - Nie, nie! To nieprawda! Ten miły, niezrównany człowiek nie może być oszustem. Nie wierzę panu! - Uwierzy pani, skoro mnie pani wysłucha. Pozwoli pani, że jej o wszystkim dokładnie opowiem! Przedstawiłem jej właściwy stan sprawy i życzliwość jej dla "miłego i niezrównanego" sekretarza zamieniła się w gwałtowny gniew. Przekonała się, że ją najhaniebniej okłamano, i wyraziła mi nawet swe zadowolenie z tego powodu, że przyszedłem do niej w przebraniu. -Gdyby pan tego nie uczynił - rzekła - nie dowiedziałby się pan ode mnie prawdy i pojechałby pan wedle mojej wskazówki na Północ, do Nebraski albo Dakoty. Postępowanie tego Gibsona-Clintona zasługuje na najsurowszą karę. Spodziewam się, że pan puści się natychmiast w pogoń za nim. Proszę też napisać mi z Kwintany, jak się panu powiodło. Gdy go pan będzie wiózł do Nowego Jorku, musi pan z nim do mnie wstąpić, żebym mu mogła powiedzieć, jak nim gardzę. - To będzie trudno. W Teksasie nie łatwo kogoś pochwycić i zabrać do Nowego Jorku. Czułbym się bardzo szczęśliwy, gdybym zdołał tylko uwolnić Ohlerta z rąk tego oszusta i ocalić przynajmniej część tych sum, które oni w drodze podjęli. Rozstaliśmy się bardzo serdecznie. Czekającym pod domem policjantom oświadczyłem, że sprawa już załatwiona, wcisnąłem im w ręce napiwek i odszedłem. Musiałem śpieszyć do Kwintany, zapytałem więc, kiedy odpływa tam statek, ale szczęście mi nie sprzyjało. Jeden parowiec odchodził wprawdzie do Tampico, ale nie miał się nigdzie zatrzymywać po drodze. Statki wprost do Kwintany podnosiły kotwicę dopiero za kilka dni. Wreszcie znalazłem pośpieszny kliper idący z ładunkiem do Galvestonu. Ten rozpoczynał podróż już po południu. W nadziei, że w Galvestonie trafi się prędzej sposobność odpłynięcia do Kwintany, załatwiłem czym prędzej swoje sprawy i wsiadłem na ten statek. Niestety, zawiodłem się, gdyż z Galvestonu odpływał tylko jeden okręt, i to poza cel mojej podróży - do Matagordy, obok ujścia wschodniego Kolorado. Zapewniono mnie jednak, że stamtąd z łatwością dostanę się z powrotem do Kwintany. Poszedłem za tą radą i okazało się później, że dobrze zrobiłem. Uwaga gabinetu waszyngtońskiego zwracała się wówczas na południe, ku Meksykowi, który cierpiał jeszcze z powodu krwawych zamieszek i walki rzeczypospolitej z cesarstwem. Benito Juarez został uznany prezydentem republiki meksykańskiej przez Stany Zjednoczone, które postanowiły nie dopuścić do jego przegranej w walce z Maksymilianem. Zawsze bowiem uważały cesarza za uzurpatora. Zaczęły więc wywierać nacisk na Napoleona, żeby cofnął z Meksyku swoje wojska. Powodzenie Prus w wojnie z Austrią przyczyniło się do tego, że Napoleon dotrzymał słowa i od tej chwili los Maksymiliana był właściwie przypieczętowany. Podczas wybuchu amerykańskiej Wojny Domowej Teksas oświadczył się za secesją i stanął tym samym po stronie państw przeciwnych zniesieniu niewolnictwa. Pokonanie secesjonistów nie sprowadziło szybkiego uspokojenia ludności. Wszyscy byli rozgoryczeni na Północ i zachowywali się niechętnie w stosunku do jej polityki. Ludność Teksasu była właściwie usposobiona republikańsko. Uwielbiano "bohatera indiańskiego" Juareza, który nie wahał się podjąć walki z Napoleonem i latoroślą potężnej dynastii Habsburgów. Ponieważ jednak po stronie tego bohatera stał rząd waszyngtoński, przeto konspirowano przeciw niemu - ukradkiem. W ten sposób powstał głęboki rozłam między ludnością Teksasu. Jedni wystąpili otwarcie za Juarezem, drudzy zaś przeciwko niemu, nie tyle zresztą z przekonania, co na przekór Stanom. Te zamieszki utrudniały w wysokim stopniu podróże w tym kraju. Na nic się nie przydawała ostrożność i ukrywanie swych przekonań politycznych, bo do ich wyjawiania po prostu zmuszano. Tak wyglądała sytuacja w Teksasie, kiedy chwilowo zamiast Kwintany ujrzałem nizinę nadmorską, dzielącą Zatokę Matagordy od Zatoki Meksykańskiej. Wpłynęliśmy przez Paso Caballo i musieliśmy zaraz potem zapuścić kotwicę, gdyż zatoka jest tak płytka, że głębiej zanurzonym okrętom grozi niebezpieczeństwo utknięcia na mieliźnie. Nieco dalej od brzegu stało na kotwicy kilka małych statków, a na morzu wielkie okręty, trzymasztowce i jeden parowiec. Kazałem się oczywiście zawieźć zaraz do Matagordy, by się dowiedzieć, jak szybko wyruszę do Kwintany. Usłyszałem niestety, że okręt odpłynie dopiero za dwa dni. Zostałem więc na miejscu i złościłem się, ponieważ Gibson zyskiwał przez to cztery dni i mógł zniknąć bez śladu. Pocieszałem się tylko tym, że zrobiłem wszystko, co było można w danych okolicznościach, Ponieważ skazany byłem na czekanie, wyszukałem sobie zajazd, do którego poleciłem zanieść rzeczy ze statku. Matagorda była wówczas mniejszym miastem niż teraz. Położona we wschodniej części zatoki, ma jako port daleko mniejsze znaczenie niż Galveston. Jak wszędzie w Teksasie, tak i tu wybrzeże jest bardzo niezdrową niziną, której nie można jeszcze nazwać bagnistą, jakkolwiek obfituje w wodę. Nic łatwiejszego, jak dostać tu febry i dlatego wcale nie byłem zadowolony, że muszę tu bawić tak długo. Mój "hotel" dorównywał europejskiej oberży trzeciego rzędu, pokój przypominał kajutę okrętową, a łóżko dostałem tak krótkie, że stale brakowało miejsca - albo dla głowy, albo dla nóg. Po złożeniu rzeczy postanowiłem wyjść, by się przypatrzyć miejscowości. Między moją izbą a schodami znajdował się pokój, którego drzwi były właśnie otwarte. Rzuciwszy przelotnie okiem do wnętrza, zobaczyłem tam pod ścianą na ziemi siodło, a nad nim wiszącą na gwoździu uździenicę. W kącie, tuż przy oknie, stała oparta długa kentucka rusznica. Pomyślałem mimo woli o Old Deathie, chociaż przedmioty te mogły należeć także do kogo innego. Wyszedłszy z domu, ruszyłem zwolna ulicą. Okrążając róg, zderzyłem się z człowiekiem, który nadszedł z drugiej strony. - Do pioruna! - krzyknął. - Uważajcie, sir, jeśli wypadacie w ten sposób zza rogu! - Jeśli mój ślimaczy chód nazywacie wypadaniem, to ostryga będzie chyba podobna do parowca na Missisipi - odrzekłem śmiejąc się. Zagadnięty odskoczył o krok, przypatrzył się mi i zawołał: - Toż to ten greenhorn, który nie chciał się przyznać, że jest detektywem. Czego tu szukacie w Teksasie, a do tego w Matagordzie, sir? - Nie was, master Death! - Wierzę! Należycie, jak się zdaje, do ludzi, którym bardzo trudno znaleźć to, czego szukają, ale za to łatwo zderzyć się z tymi, z którymi nie mają nic do czynienia. Chce się wam pewnie jeść i pić. Chodźcie, zawiniemy do jakiegoś portu, gdzie dostaniemy dobrego piwa. Nawet w tej nędznej dziurze nie brak tego dobroczynnego napoju. Macie już mieszkanie? - Pod "Wujem Samem". - Pięknie! Ja także rozbiłem tam swój wigwam. - Czy w izbie na pierwszym piętrze, w której leży uprząż i rusznica? - Tak. Musicie wiedzieć, że bardzo niechętnie rozstaję się z tą uprzężą, tak ją polubiłem. Konia wszędzie dostanę, ale dobrego siodła nie. Chodźcież, sir! Byłem właśnie w knajpie, w której jest chłodne piwo. W czerwcu piwo to prawdziwa rozkosz. Gotów jestem wypić jeszcze kilka szklanek. Zaprowadził mnie do małego lokalu, w którym sprzedawano piwo flaszkowe po bardzo wysokiej cenie; my byliśmy jedynymi gośćmi. Poczęstowałem Old Deatha cygarem, ale nie przyjął go, wyciągnął natomiast tabliczkę tytoniu do żucia, odciął kawałek, który wystarczyłby dla pięciu majtków, wsunął go w usta, umieścił pod policzkiem, a potem rzekł: - Tak, teraz wam służę. Ciekaw jestem, jaki wiatr przywiał was za mną tak szybko. Czy pomyślny? - Nie, nawet bardzo przeciwny. - Więc nie zamierzaliście przybyć tutaj? - Nie. Chciałem się dostać do Kwintany. Ponieważ jednak nie nadarzała się szybka okazja, przyjechałem tu, gdyż powiedziano mi, że tu łatwo złapać okręt do tej miejscowości. Niestety muszę czekać aż dwa dni. - Znieście to cierpliwie, master, i pocieszcie się tym słodkim przekonaniem, że nie macie szczęścia. - Ładna pociecha! Czy sądzicie, że wam za nią złożę uroczyste podziękowanie? - Zbyteczne! - zaśmiał się Old Death. - Rad udzielam zawsze za darmo. Zresztą mnie się tak samo powodzi. Siedzę tu niepotrzebnie, ponieważ byłem zbyt powolny. Postanowiłem pojechać do Austin, a potem trochę dalej przez Rio Grande del Norte. Pora roku pomyślna. Deszcz padał, więc w Kolorado dość wody i można płytkim statkiem dotrzeć do Austin. Kiedy indziej, a nawet przez większą część roku Kolorado ma bardzo mało wody. - Słyszałem, że jakaś zapora przeszkadza żegludze. - Nie jest to właściwie zapora stała, lecz mnóstwo naniesionego przez wodę drzewa, co sprawia, że rzeka o osiem mil angielskich stąd dzieli się na kilka odnóg. Za tym drzewem droga jest wolna aż do Austin i dalej. Ponieważ w tym miejscu żegluga się przerywa, najlepiej przejść ten kawałek pieszo i tam wsiąść na okręt. Zamierzałem tak zrobić, ale to piwo mi dogodziło. Raczyłem się nim z wielką przyjemnością i zabawiłem w Matagordzie za długo, gdy więc przybyłem do zatoru, parowiec dał mi drapaka sprzed nosa. Musiałem dźwigać siodło z powrotem, a teraz czekam na następny statek, który ma odejść jutro rano. - A więc jesteśmy towarzyszami niedoli. Pocieszcie się wy tym samym, czym mnie kazaliście się przedtem uspokoić. Oto wy także nie macie szczęścia. - To nic. Ja nie ścigam nikogo i wszystko mi jedno, czy przybędę do Austin dzisiaj, czy za tydzień. Ale złości mnie to, że ta głupia żaba mnie wyśmiała. Uprzedził mnie i gwizdał na mnie z pokładu, kiedy musiałem stać z siodłem na brzegu. Jeśli go jeszcze kiedy spotkam, to dostanie lepsze cięgi niż na tamtym statku. - Mieliście bójkę, sir? - Bójkę? Old Death się nigdy nie bije. Ale na "Delfinie", którym tutaj przybyłem, znajdował się hultaj, który pokpiwał sobie z mojej powierzchowności i uśmiechał się, ilekroć mnie zobaczył. Zapytałem, co go tak bawi, a gdy mi odpowiedział, że mój szkielet, dostał taki policzek, że usiadł. Potem porwał się do rewolweru, ale nadszedł kapitan, kazał mu się wynosić i oświadczył, że spotkała go słuszna kara za to, że mnie obraził. Dlatego śmiał się szelma, gdy się do zatoru spóźniłem na statek. Szkoda jego towarzysza podróży! Wyglądał na prawdziwego dżentelmena, tylko wciąż był smutny i ponury i patrzył przed siebie jak obłąkany. Te słowa zwróciły moją uwagę. - Obłąkany? - rzekłem. - Czy słyszeliście może, jak się nazywa? - Kapitan mówił do niego "master Ohlert". Teraz wydało mi się, że mnie ktoś ugodził pałką po głowie. Zapytałem z pośpiechem: - Ach! A jego towarzysz? - Nazywał się Clinton, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. - Czy to możliwe, czy to możliwe? - zawołałem zrywając się ze stołka. - Oni obydwaj byli z wami na statku? Old Death spojrzał na mnie zdumionym wzrokiem, mówiąc: - A was co napadło, sir? Podrywacie się jak rakieta! Czy was ci ludzie co obchodzą? - Nawet bardzo, bardzo! Szukam ich właśnie! Po twarzy przemknął mu znów przyjazny grymas. - Ładnie, ładnie - rzekł - przyznajecie więc nareszcie, że śledzicie dwóch ludzi? I to tych dwóch właśnie? Hm! Jesteście istotnie greenhornem, sir! Sami pozbawiliście się dobrego połowu. - Jak to? - Dlatego, że w Nowym Orleanie nie byliście szczerzy w stosunku do mnie. - Wszak nie mogłem w tej sprawie inaczej się zachować - odparłem. - Człowiekowi wolno zrobić wszystko, co prowadzi do dobrego celu. Gdybyście przedstawili mi swoją sprawę, byliby już teraz obydwaj w waszych rękach. Poznałbym ich natychmiast, wsiadając na statek, i albo sam was sprowadził, albo zawiadomił przez kogoś. Czy nie mam racji? - Kto mógł wiedzieć, że się tam z nimi spotkacie! Oni jechali zresztą nie do Matagordy, lecz do Kwintany. - Tak powiedzieli tylko. Wcale tam nie wysiedli. Jeśliście mądrzy, to opowiedzcie mi całą tę historię. Może ułatwię wam wasze zadanie. Ten człowiek istotnie żywił wobec mnie dobre chęci. Nie myślał wcale mi dokuczać, a mimo to czułem się zawstydzony. Wczoraj starałem się milczeć przed nim, dziś zmusiły mnie do wyjaśnienia okoliczności. Ambicja doradzała mi zataić rzecz dalej, ale rozum zwyciężył. Wydobyłem obie fotografie, podałem Old Deathowi i rzekłem: - Zanim zacznę opowiadać, przypatrzcie się tym wizerunkom. Czy te osoby widzieliście? - Tak, tak, to oni! - potwierdził rzuciwszy okiem na fotografie. - Wszelka pomyłka jest wykluczona. Teraz przedstawiłem mu otwarcie i szczegółowo całą sprawę. Przysłuchiwał się uważnie, a gdy skończyłem, potrząsnął głową i oświadczył: - Wszystko to jest dla mnie jasne. Jednego tylko nie rozumiem. Czy ten Wiliam jest istotnie obłąkany? - Nie. Nie znam się wprawdzie na chorobach umysłowych, ale tutaj moim zdaniem zachodzi tylko wypadek manii, gdyż poza tym Wiliam panuje całkowicie nad swoimi uczynkami. - Tym bardziej wydaje mi się niepojęte, że pozwala temu Gibsonowi wywierać tak nieograniczony wpływ na siebie. Zdaje się, że on we wszystkim słucha tego człowieka. Gibson widocznie chytrze się z nim obchodzi i zręcznie używa go do swoich celów. Jest nadzieja, że podpatrzymy te wszystkie wybiegi i podstępy. - Jesteście zatem pewni, że zdążają do Austin? A może zamierzają wysiąść po drodze? - Nie, Ohlert powiedział kapitanowi okrętu, że się udaje do Austin. - To mnie dziwi, że tak otwarcie podał cel swej podróży. - Czemu? Ohlert nie wie może nawet, że go ścigają i że jest na manowcach. Działa w dobrej wierze i żyje zaabsorbowany tylko swoją ideą, a reszta jest sprawką Gibsona. Obłąkany uważał za stosowne powiedzieć kapitanowi, dokąd jedzie, a ten podzielił się ze mną tą wiadomością. Cóż poczniecie teraz? - Naturalnie, że czym prędzej udam się za nimi. - Mimo niecierpliwości musicie zaczekać do jutra. Wcześniej żaden statek tam nie odchodzi. - A kiedy tam dopłyniemy? - Wobec obecnego stanu wody dopiero pojutrze. . - Ach, jak to długo, jak to długo! - Weźcie pod uwagę, że oni dwaj z powodu niskiego stanu wody także przybędą później. Nie da się tego uniknąć, że czasem statek utyka na mieliźnie i upływa sporo czasu, zanim go znowu ruszą z miejsca. - Żebym tylko wiedział, co Gibson zamierza i dokąd wlecze Ohlerta! - Tak, to zaiste zagadka. Oszust ma niewątpliwie jakiś określony cel. Pieniądze, które dotąd podjęli, wystarczyłyby, aby uczynić go zamożnym człowiekiem. Mógłby je wziąć sobie, a Ohlerta po prostu zostawić na lodzie. Fakt, że tego jeszcze nie uczynił, dowodzi, że chce go dalej wyzyskiwać. Bardzo mnie ta sprawa zajmuje, a ponieważ na razie jedziemy tą samą drogą, przeto jestem na wasze usługi, jeśli sobie tego życzycie. - Przyjmuję waszą pomoc z wdzięcznością, sir. Wzbudzacie we mnie szczere zaufanie, wasza przychylność bardzo mnie cieszy i spodziewam się, że wasze łaskawe starania wielce się przydadzą. Uścisnęliśmy sobie ręce i wypróżniliśmy szklanki. Żałowałem mocno, że już wczoraj nie zwierzyłem się temu człowiekowi. Podano nam właśnie nowe szklanki, kiedy doleciał nas przeraźliwy zgiełk. Można w nim było rozróżnić dzikie wrzaski ludzkie i szczekanie psów. Hałas zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Naraz otwarły się gwałtownie drzwi i weszło sześciu mężczyzn, z których każdy musiał już dobrze wypić przedtem, gdyż żadnego nie można było nazwać trzeźwym. Ordynarne postacie i twarze, lekkie południowe ubrania i pyszna broń natychmiast wpadały w oko. Każdy uzbrojony był w strzelbę, nóż i rewolwer albo pistolet; a prócz tego mieli wszyscy u boku tęgie harapy i trzymali na mocnych smyczach psy. Były to ogromne psiska owej starannie hodowanej rasy, używanej w stanach południowych do chwytania zbiegłych Murzynów. Nazywają się one "krwawymi łapaczami ludzi". Awanturnicy przypatrzyli się nam bez powitania bezczelnym wzrokiem, rzucili się na krzesła, aż zatrzeszczały, pokładli nogi na stole i zaczęli po nim bębnić obcasami, co miało oznaczać, że zwracają się do gospodarza z uprzejmą prośbą, żeby się do nich potrudził. - Człowiecze, czy masz piwo? - krzyknął jeden z nich. Gospodarz z trwogą dał potakującą odpowiedź i wycofał się czym prędzej, aby obsłużyć swych wytwornych gości, ja zaś odwróciłem się mimo woli i spojrzałem na mówiącego. Ten dostrzegł to. Jestem pewien, że w moim spojrzeniu nie było nic obrażającego, ale on widocznie nie lubił, żeby mu się przypatrywać, a może szukał zaczepki, bo wrzasnął do mnie: - Czemu się na mnie gapisz? Odwróciłem się w milczeniu. - Miejcie się na baczności! - szepnął do mnie Old Death. - To są awanturnicy najgorszego gatunku, wydaleni ze służby dozorcy niewolników, których chlebodawcy pobankrutowali po zniesieniu niewolnictwa. Teraz połączyli się, aby. razem wieść zbrodniczy żywot. Najlepiej na nich nie zważać. Wypijmy prędzej i wynośmy się. Ten szept nie podobał się widocznie awanturnikowi, bo wrzasnął znowu ku nam: - Co tam gadasz po cichu, stary szkielecie? Jeśli mówisz o nas, to krzycz głośno, bo inaczej my otworzymy ci gębę! Old Death przyłożył szklankę do ust i pociągnął parę łyków, nic nie odpowiadając. Nowi goście dostali piwo i skosztowali. Choć napój był istotnie niezły, mimo to krzycząc i wydziwiając, wylali go na izbę. Ten, który do nas mówił poprzednio, trzymał jeszcze w ręku pełną szklankę i zawołał: - Nie na podłogę! Tam siedzą dwaj, którym to widocznie smakuje. Niech mają! - po czym rozmachnął się i bryznął na nas piwem. Old Death otarł sobie zmoczoną twarz rękawem, ja jednak nie zdołałem znieść tak spokojnie tej nikczemnej obelgi. Kapelusz, kołnierz, bluza, wszystko ociekało mi piwem, ponieważ na mnie padł główny strumień. Odwróciłem się i rzekłem: - Sir, proszę was bardzo, żebyście nie powtarzali tej zabawy! Żartujcie sobie z kolegami, ale nas zostawcie w spokoju! - Tak! A co byście zrobili, gdyby mi przyszła ochota oblać was znowu? - To by się okazało. - Proszę? W takim razie musimy zaraz zobaczyć, co by się okazało. Gospodarzu, piwa! Reszta śmiała się i ryczała zadowolona ze swojego herszta, który gotów był żart powtórzyć. - Na miłość Boga, sir, nie zaczepiajcie tych drabów - ostrzegł mnie Old Death. - Czy się boicie? - zapytałem. - Ani mi się śni, ale oni zaraz chwytają za broń, a na kulę nawet najodważniejszy nic nie poradzi. Zważcie też, że oni mają psy! Psy były przywiązane do nóg stołowych. Aby mnie znowu z tyłu nie oblano, wstałem z miejsca i usiadłem tak, że zwróciłem się bokiem do awanturników. - Aha! Przybiera obronną postawę! - zaśmiał się dowódca. - Będzie się bronił, ale jeśli się tylko ruszy, puszczę na niego Plutona. On tresowany na ludzi. Odwiązał psa i trzymał go na sznurku przy sobie. Jeszcze gospodarz nie przyniósł piwa, jeszcze mieliśmy czas rzucić na stół pieniądze i odejść, ale przypuszczałem, że ta banda nie pozwoli nam się oddalić, a ponadto czułem wstręt do ucieczki przed tymi pogardy godnymi ludźmi. Tacy samochwalcy są zawsze tchórzami na dnie duszy. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni i odbezpieczyłem rewolwer. Wiedziałem, że jeżeli przyjdzie do mocowania, zwyciężę, nie byłem tylko pewien, czy mi się uda pokonać psy. Miałem już, co prawda, do czynienia z psami tresowanymi na ludzi, ale mogłem sobie poradzić tylko z jednym na raz. Wtem wszedł gospodarz, postawił szklanki na stole i rzekł błagalnym głosem do swych wojowniczych gości: - Dżentelmeni, wasze odwiedziny są mi bardzo przyjemne, ale proszę was, żebyście zostawili w spokoju tych dwóch ludzi. To także moi goście. - Łotrze! - ryknął jeden z nich. - Chcesz nam dawać nauki? Zaczekaj, zaraz ostudzimy twój zapał! I zawartość dwóch czy trzech szklanek trafiła w gospodarza, który uznał za najwłaściwsze opuścić czym prędzej izbę. - No, a teraz tamten pyskacz! - zawołał mój przeciwnik. - Teraz dostanie! Trzymając psa lewą ręką, prawą chlusnął ku mnie całą szklankę piwa. Zerwałem się ze stołka i skoczyłem w bok tak, że mnie strumień nie dosięgną!, po czym podniosłem pięść, by się na tego łotra rzucić i ukarać go. On uprzedził mnie jednak. - Pluto, bierz go! - zawołał puściwszy psa. Zostało mi jeszcze tyle czasu, żeby przyskoczyć do ściany. Potężny zwierz rzucił się na mnie, przeskakując całą przestrzeń między mną a sobą, wynoszącą pięć kroków, jednym, iście tygrysim skokiem. Pies był pewny, że pochwyci mnie zębami za gardło. W chwili jednak, kiedy chciał mnie ugryźć, uderzył nosem o ścianę. Skok był tak silny, że pies padł ogłuszony na ziemię. Porwałem go błyskawicznie za tylne nogi, zamachnąłem się i palnąłem nim o ścianę tak mocno, że rozbiłem mu czaszkę. Powstał okropny hałas. Psy szczekały, wyły i ciągnęły smyczami stoły, ludzie klęli, a właściciel zabitego psa gotował się do bójki ze mną. Wtem powstał Old Death i mierząc do łotrów z obydwu rewolwerów, zawołał: - Stop! Na teraz jednakże już dość, chłopcy. Jeszcze jeden krok lub ruch po broń, a strzelę. Pomyliliście się trochę co do nas. Ja jestem poszukiwacz ścieżek, Old Death, o którym słyszeliście zapewne, a ten sir, mój przyjaciel, również się was nie boi. Siądźcie i pijcie dalej grzecznie swoje piwo! Weź rękę od kieszeni, bo strzelam! Z tą przestrogą zwrócił się do jednego z byłych dozorców niewolników, który zbliżył rękę do kieszeni, aby wydobyć rewolwer. Ponieważ ja także tymczasem wyciągnąłem rewolwer, przeto obaj z Old Deathem rozporządzaliśmy osiemnastu strzałami. Zanimby który z tych hultajów zdołał pochwycić za broń, musiałby dostać kulą w łeb. Stary poszukiwacz ścieżek zmienił się naraz zupełnie. Jego zazwyczaj pochylona postać wyprostowała się i podniosła, oczy zabłysły, a na całej twarzy odbił się wyraz energii nie znoszącej oporu. Było to wprost komiczne, jak spokornieli ci" przedtem tak butnie zachowujący się, ludzie. Mruknęli półgłosem kilka uwag, lecz usiedli w końcu; nawet właściciel zabitego psa nie ważył się doń przystąpić, gdyż musiałby zbliżyć się zanadto do mnie. Staliśmy jeszcze z rewolwerami w ręku, kiedy wszedł nowy gość, Indianin. Miał na sobie wyprawioną na biało i pokrytą czerwonym haftem indiańskim bluzę myśliwską i spodnie z tego samego materiału, ozdobione na szwach frędzlami ze skalpów. Cały strój wolny był od wszelkich plam lub brudu. Małe nogi Indianina tkwiły w haftowanych perłami trzewikach, ozdobionych ponadto kolcami jeżozwierza. Na jego szyi zauważyłem woreczek z "lekami", artystycznie rzeźbioną fajkę pokoju i potrójny sznur pazurów szarego niedźwiedzia, zdobytych na tym najstraszliwszym drapieżcy Gór Skalistych. Dokoła bioder biegł pas sporządzony z kosztownego koca santillo, spoza pasa wyglądały rękojeści noża i rewolwerów. W prawej ręce trzymał dwururkę, której części drewniane obite były gęsto srebrnymi gwoździami. Na głowie nie miał Indianin żadnego okrycia. Ciemne, granatowoczarne włosy związane były w węzeł podobny do hełmu i przeplecione rzemieniem ze skóry grzechotnika. Ani orle pióro, ani żadna inna odznaka nie zdobiła tej fryzury, a mimo to od razu nasuwała się myśl, że ten młodzieniec jest wodzem i słynnym wojownikiem. Rysy poważnej, pięknej, męskiej jego twarzy można było nazwać rzymskimi. Kości policzkowe wystawały zaledwie w nieznacznej mierze, a wargi były pełne, choć subtelnie zarysowane. Matowa, jasna cera miała lekki odcień brązowy. Jednym słowem był to... Winnetou, wódz Apaczów, z którym łączyło mnie braterstwo krwi. Zatrzymał się na chwilę w drzwiach. Bystrym, badawczym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu przebiegł po całej izbie i po wszystkich znajdujących się w niej osobach, po czym usiadł blisko nas, a jak najdalej od gapiących się nań awanturników. Już się podnosiłem, aby podejść do Winnetou i pozdrowić go jak najserdeczniej, gdy zastanowiło mnie, że nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, chociaż niewątpliwie mnie poznał. Miał widocznie jakiś ważny powód ku temu, przeto i ja nie wstałem, starając się przybrać wyraz obojętności. Z twarzy jego wyczytałem, że zrozumiał natychmiast całe położenie. Zmrużył oczy, jakby z lekką pogardą, rzucił jeszcze raz okiem na naszych przeciwników, a kiedyśmy usiedli i schowali rewolwery, ukazał się na jego ustach ledwie dostrzegalny, ale przychylny uśmiech. Wrażenie, jakie wywołał, było tak wielkie, że po jego wejściu zrobiło się cicho jak w kościele. Cisza ta upewniła widocznie gospodarza, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło, bo wychylił głowę przez przymknięte drzwi, a widząc, że jego przypuszczenie się sprawdza, wsunął się cały do izby. - Proszę o szklankę piwa! - rzekł Indianin piękną, jasną angielszczyzną i miłym dla ucha, dźwięcznym głosem. Jego zachowanie zwróciło uwagę awanturników. Zbliżyli głowy i poczęli coś szeptać. Spojrzenia rzucane ukradkiem na Indianina dowodziły, że nie mówili o nim nic korzystnego. Winnetou otrzymał piwo, podniósł szklankę pod światło padające przez okno, zbadał je wzrokiem znawcy i skosztował. - Dobre! - rzekł mlasnąwszy językiem. - Wasze piwo jest dobre. Wielki Manitou białych ludzi nauczył ich wielu sztuk, a warzenie piwa nie należy do najmniejszych. - Czy uwierzyłby kto, że to Indianin? - rzekłem cicho do Old Deatha, udając, że nie znam Winnetou. - Tak, i to jeszcze jaki! - odpowiedział stary również cicho, ale z naciskiem. - Czy znacie go? Czy widzieliście i spotkaliście go już kiedy? - Nie widziałem go jeszcze, ale poznaję go po ubraniu, postaci, wieku, a najbardziej po strzelbie. To słynna srebrna rusznica, która nigdy nie chybia celu. Macie szczęście poznać najsłynniejszego indiańskiego wodza Ameryki Północnej, wodza Apaczów, Winnetou, najwybitniejszego wojownika ze wszystkich Indian. Imię jego rozbrzmiewa w każdym pałacu, w każdej chacie, przy każdym obozowym ognisku. Sprawiedliwy, rozumny, rzetelny, wierny, dumny, waleczny aż do zuchwalstwa, mistrz we władaniu wszelką bronią, przyjaciel i obrońca wszystkich czerwonoskórych i białych potrzebujących pomocy, znany jest wszerz i wzdłuż Stanów Zjednoczonych i daleko poza ich granicami jako największy bohater dalekiego Zachodu. - Ale gdzie nauczył się tej angielszczyzny i tych manier białego dżentelmena? - Spędza wiele czasu na Wschodzie, a prócz tego opowiadają, że europejski uczony dostał się do niewoli Apaczów, którzy jednak tak dobrze się z nim obchodzili, że postanowił u nich pozostać. On to był nauczycielem Winnetou, ale nie wpoił prawdopodobnie w niego swoich humanitarnych zasad i, być może, sam zmarniał w niewoli. Old Death powiedział to tak cicho, że ja ledwie zdołałem go zrozumieć. Mimo to Indianin, choć siedział od nas o jakich pięć łokci, odwrócił się i rzekł do mego nowego przyjaciela: - Old Death się pomylił. Biały uczony dobrowolnie przybył do Apaczów, gdzie go przyjaźnie przyjęto. Stał się nauczycielem Winnetou i uczył go być dobrym i odróżniać grzech od sprawiedliwości i prawdę od kłamstwa. Nie zmarniał on w niewoli, lecz przez cały czas doznawał czci i nie tęsknił nigdy do białych mężów. Gdy umarł, obsadzono grób jego dębami. Przeniósł się na wiecznie zielone sawanny, gdzie zbawieni nie rozszarpują się wzajem, lecz piją zachwyt z oblicza Manitou. Tam go Winnetou znowu zobaczy i zapomni o nienawiści, jaką widzi tu, na ziemi. Old Death był niesłychanie uszczęśliwiony tym, że Winnetou go poznał. Twarz promieniała mu radością, kiedy zapytał: - Jak to, sir, wy mnie znacie? Rzeczywiście? - Nie widziałem was jeszcze, ale mimo to poznałem was natychmiast, gdy tu wszedłem. Jesteście poszukiwaczem ścieżek, którego imię rozbrzmiewa aż po Las Animas. Po tych słowach znów się od nas odwrócił. Podczas rozmowy nie drgnął ani jeden rys jego spiżowej twarzy. Teraz siedział cicho zatopiony w sobie, jak gdyby nie zajmował się zupełnie tym, co się odbywało z tyłu, poza nim. Nasi przeciwnicy szeptali dalej między sobą, kiwali potwierdzająco głowami i powzięli zapewne jakieś postanowienie. Nie znali Indianina, nie umieli z jego mowy wywnioskować, kim jest, i zamierzali prawdopodobnie wynagrodzić sobie poniesioną przedtem klęskę, dając mu odczuć, jak dalece gardzą czerwoną skórą. Byli też, zdaje się, przekonam, że nie przyjdzie nam na myśl ująć się za nim, gdyż jako nie dotknięci osobiście obrazą, musielibyśmy, wedle panujących tu zasad, zachować się spokojnie. Ten, który przedtem mnie zaczepił, wstał i podszedł powoli w wyzywającej postawie ku Indianinowi. Ja na to wydobyłem z kieszeni rewolwer i położyłem na stole przed sobą, żeby go móc łatwo dosięgnąć. - To niepotrzebne! - szepnął do mnie Old Death. - Winnetou poradzi sobie nawet z podwójną liczbą takich drabów. Awanturnik rozkraczył się szeroko przed Apaczem, oparł ręce na biodrach i rzekł: - Czego szukasz tu, w Matagordzie, czerwona skóro? My nie możemy znieść dzikich w swym towarzystwie. Winnetou nie spojrzał nawet na mówiącego, podniósł szklankę do ust, pociągnął dobry łyk, mlasnął językiem na znak, że mu smakuje, i postawił znowu szklankę na stole. - Czy słyszałeś, co powiedziałem, przeklęta czerwona skóro? - krzyknął drab. - Chcę wiedzieć, co tutaj robisz. Snujesz się, by podsłuchiwać i grać rolę szpiega. Te czerwone skóry stoją po stronie Juareza, który ma także skórę czerwoną, ale my jesteśmy po stronie imperatora Maksa i wieszamy każdego Indianina, który nam wejdzie w drogę. Jeśli w tej chwili nie zawtórujesz nam w okrzyku: "Niech żyje cesarz Maks!", to założymy ci stryczek na szyję! I teraz nie odezwał się Apacz ani słowem. Ani jeden muskuł nie drgnął mu w twarzy. - Psie, czy rozumiesz? Żądam odpowiedzi! - wrzasnął rozwścieczony awanturnik i położył pięść na ramieniu Winnetou. Na to poderwała się natychmiast gibka postać Indianina. - Precz! - zawołał rozkazująco. - Nie ścierpię, jeśli na mnie kojot wyje. Kojot to tchórzliwy wilk preriowy, uważany powszechnie za zwierzę godne pogardy. Indianie posługują się tą obelgą, ilekroć chcą komuś okazać swoje lekceważenie. - Kojot? - zawołał drab. - To obelga, za którą puszczę ci krew, i to natychmiast. Równocześnie wydobył rewolwer, lecz wtem stało się coś, czego się napastnik nie spodziewał. Oto Apacz wytrącił mu z ręki broń, porwał go za biodra, podniósł i rzucił nim w okno, które oczywiście roztrzaskało się w drobne kawałki i wyleciało razem z nim na ulicę. Odbyło się to o wiele prędzej, niźli się da opowiedzieć. Brzęk szyb, wycie psów, gniewny ryk towarzyszy wyrzuconego w ten sposób hultaja, to wszystko złożyło się na straszny zgiełk, nad którym górował głos Winnetou. Indianin przystąpił do drabów, wskazał ręką okno i zawołał: - Czy jeszcze kto chce się tam dostać? Niechaj powie! Podczas tego zbliżył się zanadto do jednego z psów, który już zamierzał chwycić go zębami, ale Apacz kopnął zwierzę tak, że skowycząc wlazło pod stół. Dozorcy niewolników cofnęli się ze strachem i zamilkli. Winnetou nie miał w ręku żadnej broni. Wszystkich wprawił w podziw. Indianin wyglądał jak pogromca zwierząt, który wchodząc do klatki poskramia drapieżników wzrokiem. Wtem drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie i wszedł wyrzucony przez okno awanturnik z twarzą pokaleczoną lekko odłamkami szkła. Dobył noża i skoczył z okrzykiem wściekłości ku Winnetou. Apacz ustąpił cokolwiek na bok i chwycił napastnika szybkim ruchem za rękę, w której tamten trzymał nóż. Potem porwał go znów tak samo jak przedtem za biodra, podniósł i tak nim grzmotnął o podłogę, że drab legł na niej bez przytomności. Ani jeden z towarzyszy obitego nie próbował już zaczepki ze zwycięzcą, który z całym spokojem, jak gdyby nic nie zaszło, wypił resztę piwa. Następnie skinął na gospodarza ukrytego trwożnie za drzwiami, wyjął sakiewkę zza pasa, dobył z niej mały, żółtawy przedmiot i wsunął mu go do ręki, mówiąc: - To za piwo i za okno, master landlord! Widzicie, że dziki płaci, co jest winien, można się tym bardziej spodziewać, że i od cywilizowanych otrzymacie swoją należność. Oni nie potrafią ścierpieć przy sobie "czerwonej skóry", ale wódz Apaczów, Winnetou, nie odchodzi dlatego, że się ich boi, lecz z tego powodu, że przekonał się, iż u tych bladych twarzy tylko barwa skóry, a nie dusza jest jasna. Wziął rusznicę i opuścił lokal, nie rzuciwszy na nikogo okiem. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Teraz awanturnicy znowu nabrali życia. Ciekawość ich jednak przewyższała zdaje się gniew, zawstydzenie i troskę o nieprzytomnego towarzysza. Zapytali gospodarza przede wszystkim, ile otrzymał od Indianina. - Nugget - odrzekł zapytany, pokazując im kawałek szczerego złota wielkości laskowego orzecha. - Nugget, który wart przynajmniej dwanaście dolarów. To stare i zbutwiałe okno z popękanymi szybami doskonale mi się opłaciło. Zdaje się, że miał pełną sakiewkę nuggetów. Hultajów opanowała złość z kolei z tego powodu, że czerwonoskóry posiadał taką masę złota. Nugget gospodarza przechodził z rąk do rąk, przy czym oceniano jego wartość. My, korzystając z tej sposobności, zapłaciliśmy i wyszliśmy z gospody. - No, jakież wrażenie zrobił na was ten Apacz? - zapytał mnie Old Death, kiedyśmy szczęśliwie stanęli na dworze. - Czy znajdzie się drugi taki Indianin? Te łotry zlękły się go jak wróble na widok sokoła. Jaka szkoda, że go już nie zobaczę! Należało pójść za nim, aby się dowiedzieć, co tutaj robi, czy obozuje za miastem, czy też zajechał do jakiegoś hotelu. Musiał gdzieś umieścić konia, gdyż nie można sobie wyobrazić Apacza, a szczególnie Winnetou, bez rumaka. Zresztą, sir, i wy także sprawiliście się nieźle. Byłem już niemal w strachu, bo to zawsze niebezpiecznie wdać się z takimi łotrami, ale odwaga i zręczność, z jaką obeszliście się z tą psią bestią, każe się spodziewać, że niedługo przestaniecie być greenhornem. Ale oto już nasze mieszkanie! Czy wejdziemy? Taki stary traper, jak ja, tylko z konieczności wciska się między mury. Najlepiej się czuję, kiedy widzę nad sobą niebo. Pochodzimy jeszcze po tej pięknej Matagordzie dla zabicia czasu. A może lubicie grać? - Nie jestem w ogóle graczem i na przyszłość będę się starał nim nie zostać. - To słuszne, mój młodzieńcze! Ale tu każdy grywa, a im dalej w Meksyk, tym gorzej. Tam nawet mąż gra z żoną, kot z myszą, przy czym oczywiście i noże dość często latają. Skoro więc nie gracie, to użyjmy przechadzki. Potem coś zjemy i położymy się spać. W tym błogosławionym kraju człowiek nigdy nie wie, gdzie i kiedy pójdzie wieczorem na spoczynek. - Tak źle chyba nie będzie! - Nie zapominajcie, sir, o tym, że znajdujecie się w Teksasie, a tu stosunkowo daleko jeszcze do porządku. My, na przykład, zamierzamy udać się do Austin, ale pytanie jeszcze, czy się tam dostaniemy. Fale wypadków w Meksyku przewaliły się na drugą stronę Rio Grandę. Tam dzieje się niejedno. A ponadto musimy się także liczyć z pomysłami Gibsona. Jeśli mu przyszło na myśl przerwać drogę do Austin i wysiąść gdzieś po drodze, będziemy zmuszeni uczynić to samo. - Ale jak się dowiemy, czy wysiadł? - Będziemy się dopytywali. Parowiec nie śpieszy się tu na Kolorado tak jak na Missisipi lub gdzie indziej. W każdej miejscowości będziemy mieli z pół godziny czasu na wywiady. Mu- simy się przygotować nawet na to, że przyjdzie nam niekiedy wysiąść tam, gdzie nie będzie ani miasta, ani hotelu, w którym moglibyśmy zagościć. - A co w takim razie stanie się z moim kufrem? Old Death zaśmiał się głośno na to pytanie. - Z kufrem, z kufrem! - zawołał. - Wożenie z sobą kufra to jeszcze resztka przedpotopowych stosunków. Któż rozumny wlókłby z sobą taki pakunek! Gdybym ja chciał zabierać z sobą wszystko, co może się przydać w podróżach i wędrówkach, nie zaszedłbym daleko. Weźcie to, co najbardziej potrzebne, a resztę kupicie w swoim czasie. Cóż to za ważne rzeczy macie w swej starej skrzyni? - Ubrania, bieliznę, przybory toaletowe... - To wszystko są rzeczy bardzo ładne, ale wszędzie można je dostać, a gdzie ich nie ma, tam się człowiek bez nich obejdzie, Koszulę nosi się dopóty, dopóki wytrzyma, a potem kupuje się nową. Przybory toaletowe! Nie gniewajcie się za to, sir, co powiem, ale szczotki do włosów, nożyczki do paznokci, pomady do wąsów i tym podobne drobiazgi poniżają mężczyznę. Rzeczy, którymi zmienialiście swój wygląd, mogły przydać się tam, gdzie byliście dotychczas, ale nie tutaj. Tu nie ma już potrzeby kryć się pod fałszywym zarostem. Takie romantyczne głupstwa nie prowadzą do celu. Tu należy zabrać się do rzeczy energicznie. Zatrzymał się, zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów, zrobił wesołą minę i mówił dalej: - Tak jak teraz przede mną stoicie, możecie się pokazać w buduarze najbardziej wymagającej damy albo w loży teatru. Ale Teksas nie jest ani krztynę podobny do buduaru czy do loży teatralnej. Może się łatwo zdarzyć, że wasze zgrabne ubranie wisieć będzie na was w strzępach, a piękny cylinder przybierze kształt harmonijki. Czy wiecie, dokąd uda się Gibson? W Teksasie nie zostanie, bo musi się wydostać ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Okoliczność, że obrał tę drogę, pozwala się domyślać, iż dąży do Meksyku, gdzie wśród ogólnego zamieszania może zniknąć i nikt już, żadna policja nie wydobędzie go stamtąd. - Kto wie, czy istotnie nie macie słuszności. Sądzę jednak, że gdyby jechał do Meksyku, to udałby się od razu do jednego z tamtejszych portów. - Nonsens! Musiał opuścić Nowy Orlean tak pośpiesznie, że wsiadł na ten okręt, który najszybciej odjeżdżał. Po wtóre, porty meksykańskie znajdują się w rękach Francuzów, z którymi on z pewnością również woli się nie spotykać. Pozostaje mu do wyboru jedynie droga lądowa, a będzie niewątpliwie o tyle przezorny, żeby nie pokazywać się w większych miastach. Może więc się zdarzyć, że ominie także Austin i wysiądzie gdzieś po drodze. Pojedzie oczywiście konno słabo zaludnionym krajem ku Rio Grandę. Czy puścicie się za nim z kufrem, w cylindrze i w tym pięknym ubraniu? Gdyby tak było, musiałbym was porządnie wykpić. Przyznawałem w duchu, że Old Death miał słuszność, ale dla żartu spojrzałem z udanym żalem na swoje, prawie jeszcze nowe ubranie. Na to poklepał mnie po ramieniu, mówiąc: - Nie żałujcie i rozstańcie się śmiało z tym niepraktycznym ubraniem. Idźcie tu do handlarza, sprzedajcie cały ten niepotrzebny kram i sprawcie sobie za to inne szaty. Musicie bezwarunkowo kupić mocne i trwałe ubranie traperskie. Liczę na to, że zaopatrzono was sowicie w pieniądze. Przyznałem mu rację. - Wobec tego wszystko w porządku - dodał. - Precz z tymi łachami! Wszak umiecie jeździć konno i strzelać. Koń jest także niezbędny, ale tu na wybrzeżu się ich nie kupuje, bo są drogie i liche. W głębi kraju każdy farmer odstąpi wam dobrego wierzchowca. Tylko siodło trzeba tu kupić. - O ja nieszczęśliwy! Czy każecie mi tak uganiać z siodłem na plecach, jak wy to czynicie? - Czemużby nie? Czy wstyd wam przed ludźmi? Co to kogo może obchodzić, że ja noszę siodło? Jeśli mi się spodoba, to będę włóczył z sobą kanapę, aby przy sposobności spocząć na niej w puszczy lub na prerii. Kto by się ze mnie śmiał, temu dam szczutka w nos, aż mu wszystkie gwiazdy w oczach zabłysną. Wstydzić się należy tylko wówczas, kiedy się popełniło jakąś nieprawość albo głupstwo. Przypuśćmy, że Gibson z Wiliamem gdzieś wysiedli, kupili konie i pojechali - wtedy dobre siodło bardzo wam się przyda. Róbcie, co chcecie, jeśli jednak życzycie sobie istotnie, żebym z wami pozostał, to posłuchajcie mojej rady. No, nie namyślajcie się długo! Po tych słowach, nie czekając na moje postanowienie, wziął mnie za ramię, obrócił i pokazał mi dom z wielkim sklepem, nad którym widniał napis o łokciowych literach: "Sklep towarów mieszanych". Potem pociągnął mnie do wejścia, wepchnął tak, że wpadłem na beczkę śledzi, i sam wsunął się za mną z uśmiechem. Napis firmy nie zawierał kłamstwa. Sklep był bardzo duży i zaopatrzony we wszystko, czego w tutejszych warunkach można było potrzebować: nawet siodła i strzelby. Scena, która się teraz rozegrała, była jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Ja wyglądałem jak uczeń stojący z ojcem przed budą jarmarczną, chłopiec, któremu zaledwie wolno nieśmiało objawić swoje życzenie i wziąć to tylko, co wybierze doświadczony ojciec. Old Death oświadczył zaraz na początku, że właściciel sklepu musi przyjąć jako zapłatę moje ubranie i zawartość mojego kufra. Kupiec chętnie na to przystał i natychmiast posłał subiekta po mój kufer. Potem oszacowano moje rzeczy, Old Death zaś zaczął wybierać dla mnie strój. Wnet leżały przede mną czarne skórzane spodnie, para wysokich butów, czerwona wełniana koszula, kamizelka tego samego koloru z niezliczonymi kieszeniami, czarny wełniany szalik na szyję, bluza myśliwska z niebarwionej skóry jeleniej, skórzany pas szerokości dwu dłoni, worek na kule, kapciuch z pęcherza, fajka, kompas i kilkanaście innych drobiazgów, jak onuczki zamiast skarpetek, olbrzymie sombrero, koc wełniany z otworem na głowę, lasso, rożek z prochem, krzesiwo, nóż, siodło z kaburami i uździenica. Potem przystąpiliśmy do wybierania strzelb. Old Death nie był zwolennikiem nowości. Odsuwał wszystko, co nosiło na sobie świeższą datę, a wreszcie wybrał starą iglicówkę, na którą ja bym nie spojrzał. Zbadał ją z miną znawcy, nabił, wyszedł przed sklep i strzelił w szczyt dalekiego domu. Kula utkwiła w celu. - Well! - stwierdził z zadowoleniem. - Ta pukawka zrobi swoje. Znajdowała się w świetnych rękach i jest więcej warta od wszelakich rupieci, które się teraz zaszczyca nazwą rusznicy. Tę strzelbę wykonał dobry mistrz rusznikarski i spodziewam się, że przyniesiecie mu zaszczyt. Jeszcze tylko forma na kule i będziemy gotowi. Dostaniemy tu także ołowiu, pójdziemy więc do domu i odlejemy zapas kuł, których w Meksyku powinni się bać. Wziąwszy jeszcze kilka drobiazgów, jak chustki do nosa, które Old Death uważał zresztą za zupełnie zbyteczne, przeszedłem do przyległego pokoiku, aby się przebrać. Gdy wróciłem do sklepu, stary zaczął mi się przypatrywać z zadowoleniem. Żywiłem w duchu nadzieję, że on poniesie moje siodło, ale mu to ani przez myśl nie przeszło. Wpakował mi na plecy cały zakupiony magazyn i wypchnął za drzwi. - Tak - uśmiechał się na dworze. - Zobaczcie teraz, czy rzeczywiście jest się czego wstydzić! Każdy rozsądny człowiek będzie was uważał za rozumnego dżentelmena, a diabła to obchodzi, co będą mówili głupcy. Teraz nie różniłem się już niczym od Old Deatha. Dźwigałem cierpliwie moje jarzmo do oberży, on zaś kroczył obok mnie, ubawiony wielce w duchu moim wyglądem. Przybywszy do hotelu, położył się spać, ja zaś wyszedłem szukać Winnetou. Można sobie wyobrazić, jakie wrażenie wywarło na mnie ranne spotkanie. W knajpie ledwie zapanowałem nad sobą i nie rzuciłem mu się na szyje. Nie mogłem sobie wytłumaczyć, jak przybył do Matagordy i czego tutaj szukał, dlaczego udawał, że mnie nie zna. Jego zachowanie się miało z pewnością jakąś przyczynę, ale jaką? Tęskniłem za rozmową z nim. On także niewątpliwie pragnął ze mną pomówić, spodziewałem się więc, że czeka na mnie gdzieś w okolicy. Obserwował nas pewnie i widział, gdyśmy wchodzili do hotelu. Należało go zatem szukać w pobliżu. Poszedłem od razu ku tylnej stronie domu, przytykającej do nie zabudowanego jeszcze placu, i rzeczywiście ujrzałem Winnetou opartego o drzewo, w odległości kilkuset kroków. Spostrzegłszy mnie, opuścił swe stanowisko, poszedł z wolna w stronę lasu i znikł pomiędzy drzewami. Ja oczywiście podążyłem za nim. Wyszedł naprzeciw mnie z obliczem promieniejącym radością i zawołał: - Szarlih, mój kochany, mój drogi bracie! Jakże się cieszę twym niespodziewanym widokiem! Tak raduje się poranek, kiedy po nocy słońce zaświeci. Przycisnął mnie do siebie i ucałował. - Co ranka wiadomo - odpowiedziałem - że słońce wzejść musi, my jednak nie spodziewaliśmy się, że się tu zobaczymy. Jakże jestem szczęśliwy, że słyszę znowu twój głos. - Co sprowadza twą stopę do tego miasta? Czy masz tu co do czynienia, czy też wylądowałeś, aby stąd udać się do nas nad Rio Pecos? - Pewien obowiązek, który przyjąłem na siebie, sprowadza mnie tutaj. - Czy mój biały brat powie mi, jaki to obowiązek, i czy opowie, gdzie przebywał od czasu naszego rozstania nad Red River? Równocześnie wciągnął mnie trochę głębiej w las, gdzie usiedliśmy obok siebie. Trzymając go za rękę opowiedziałem mu, co dotąd przeżyłem. Gdy skończyłem, on skinął poważnie głową i rzekł: - Odmierzyliśmy ścieżkę dla ognistego konia, ażebyś otrzymał pieniądze, a huragan ci je zabrał. Gdybyś został u miłujących cię Apaczów, nigdy byś nie potrzebował pieniędzy. Dobrze zrobiłeś nie czekając na mnie w St. Louis u Henry'ego, gdyż moja droga nie prowadziła tamtędy. - Czy mój brat pochwycił mordercę Santera? - Nie. Zły Duch go chronił, a dobry Manitou dopuścił, że mi umknął. Udał się do żołnierzy stanów południowych, gdzie zniknął mi z oczu pośród wielu tysięcy. Ale oko moje zobaczy go jeszcze, a wówczas mi już nie ujdzie. Wróciłem nad Rio Pecos, nie osiągnąwszy celu. Nasi wojownicy przez całą zimę opłakiwali śmierć Inczuczuny i mojej siostry. Następnie musiałem odbyć wielkie podróże, aby rozmaite plemiona Apaczów powstrzymać od kroków zbyt pośpiesznych, gdyż chcieli podążyć do Meksyku i wziąć tam udział w walkach. Czy mój brat słyszał o czerwonoskórym prezydencie Juarezie? - Tak. - Kto ma słuszność: on, czy Napoleon? - Juarez. - Brat mój myśli tak samo jak ja. Proszę cię, byś nie pytał, co robię w Matagordzie! Muszę to nawet przed tobą zataić, gdyż tak przyrzekłem Juarezowi, którego spotkałem w El Paso del Norte. Czy mimo to, że mnie tu znalazłeś, udasz się za tymi dwoma bladymi twarzami, których szukasz? - Muszę. Jakżebym się cieszył, gdybyś mi towarzyszył! Czy to niemożliwe? - Nie. I ja muszę spełnić swoją powinność równie wielką, jak twoja. Dziś jeszcze tu zostaję, ale jutro wyjadę statkiem do La Grange, skąd się udam przez Fort Inge do Rio Grandę del Norte. - Pojedziemy więc tym samym statkiem, tylko nie wiem jak daleko. Będziemy zatem razem jeszcze przez jutro. - Nie. - Dlaczego? - Ponieważ nie chciałbym mego brata wplątać w moją sprawę. Z tej samej przyczyny udałem przedtem, że cię nie znam. Także z powodu Old Deatha nie mówiłem z tobą. - Jak to? - Czy on wie, że jesteś Old Shatterhand? - Nie. To nazwisko nie padło nigdy pomiędzy nami. - Mimo to on słyszał o nim na pewno. Byłeś dotychczas na Wschodzie i nie wiesz, jak często wymawiają je na Zachodzie. Old Death słyszał pewnie także o Old Shatterhandzie, ale ciebie uważa, jak się zdaje, za greenhoma. - Tak jest w istocie. - W takim razie będzie to ogromną niespodzianką, kiedy się dowie, kto jest tym greenhornem. Nie chciałbym memu bratu popsuć tej przyjemności. Skoro odszukasz Ohlerta i jego krzywdziciela, spotkamy się na dłużej, bo niewątpliwie nas odwiedzisz. - Na pewno. - Pożegnajmy się więc teraz, Szarlih. Na mnie czekają blade twarze. To rzekłszy powstał. Musiałem uszanować jego tajemnicę. Rozstałem się z nim znowu, ale w nadziei, że tym razem nie na długo. Nazajutrz wynajęliśmy z Old Deathem dwa muły i pojechaliśmy do zatoru, gdzie czekał już statek. Na parowcu znajdowało się mnóstwo podróżnych. Kiedy my, niosąc siodła, weszliśmy na pokład, jakiś głos zawołał: - Na Jowisza! Oto idą dwa dwunożne osiodłane osły! Czy to kto widział? Zrobić miejsce, ludzie! Niech idą na dół! Takie bydło nie może jechać z dżentelmenami! Ten głos nie był nam obcy. Najlepsze miejsca pokrytej szklanym dachem pierwszej klasy zajęli awanturnicy, których poznaliśmy wczoraj w piwiarni. Krzykacz, z którym poprzedniego dnia się rozprawiłem, grający widocznie rolę herszta przyjął nas tą nową obelgą. Spojrzałem na Old Deatha, ale ponieważ on puścił ją spokojnie mimo uszu, przeto ja także udałem, że nic nie słyszę. Usiedliśmy naprzeciw nich i wsunęliśmy siodła pod krzesła. Stary usadowił się wygodnie, wyjął rewolwer, odwiódł kurek i położył broń obok siebie, a ja poszedłem za jego przykładem. Hultaje zbliżyli głowy, szepcząc między sobą, nie śmieli jednak rzucić już głośnej obelgi. Swoje psy, z wyjątkiem oczywiście jednego, mieli także z sobą. Herszt patrzył na nas szczególnie wrogo. Trzymał się pochyło, prawdopodobnie z powodu uszkodzenia, jakiego doznał, gdy został rzucony o ziemię przez Winnetou. Na jego twarzy widniały świeże zadrapania od szkła. Gdy konduktor zapytał, dokąd jedziemy, Old Death podał miejscowość Kolumbus. Zapłaciliśmy za przejazd do tej przystani, tam mogliśmy w razie potrzeby kupić bilety na dalszą podróż. Old Death bowiem sądził, że Gibson nie pojechał aż do samego Austin. Rozległ się już drugi sygnał, kiedy zjawił się nowy podróżny - Winnetou. Jechał na karym ogierze, osiodłanym na sposób indiański. Było to wspaniałe zwierzę. Indianin zeskoczył z siodła dopiero na pokładzie i zaprowadził wierzchowca na przód statku, gdzie znajdowało się ogrodzenie z desek na wysokość człowieka, przeznaczone dla koni. Następnie nie zważając na nikogo usiadł przy burcie statku. Awanturnicy oczywiście bacznie go obserwowali. Zaczęli głośno chrząkać i kaszlać, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale na próżno. Winnetou siedział wsparty o lufę swej kutej srebrem strzelby na pół odwrócony od nich, jak gdyby ich wcale nie słyszał. Wtem zabrzmiał dzwonek po raz trzeci. Zaczekano jeszcze kilka minut, czy nie nadejdzie w ostatniej chwili jakiś spóźniony podróżny, po czym poruszyły się koła i statek popłynął. Zdawało się z początku, że podróż minie spokojnie. Do Wharton na statku panował zupełny spokój. Tam opuścił pokład jeden podróżny, a za to wsiadło wielu nowych. Old Death udał się na brzeg na kilka minut, aby zapytać stojącego tam komisjonera o Gibsona, i dowiedział się, że opisani przez niego ludzie nie wysiedli w tej miejscowości. Ten sam skutek odniosło także dopytywanie się w Kolumbus. Wobec tego kupiliśmy bilety do La Grange. Z Matagordy do Kolumbus statek przebywa przestrzeń, dla pokonania której pieszy wędrowiec potrzebowałby pięćdziesięciu godzin. Było już dość późno po południu, kiedy dojechaliśmy do tej miejscowości. Przez cały ten czas Winnetou tylko raz opuścił swe miejsce, aby zaczerpnąć dla konia wody i dać mu trochę kukurydzy. Zdawało się, że awanturnicy zapomnieli o swej złości do Apacza. Zaczepiali co pewien czas nowych podróżnych, ale przeważnie odpowiadano im na to pogardliwym milczeniem. Chełpili się tym, że nie należą do abolicjonistów, pytali każdego o jego przekonania i wymyślali wszystkim, którzy byli odmiennego zdania. Wyrażenia, jak "przeklęty republikanin", "pociotek murzyński", "sługus Jankesów" i inne, daleko gorsze, sypały im się z ust tak, iż w końcu wszyscy odsunęli się nie chcąc mieć z nimi nic do czynienia. Ta okoliczność zapewne sprawiła, że zaniechali zaczepek w stosunku do nas. Nie spodziewali się widocznie z niczyjej strony pomocy. Gdyby jednak znaleźli więcej zwolenników, przepadłby spokój na okręcie. W Kolumbus niestety wysiadło wielu spokojnych ludzi, a na ich miejsce weszli liczni podróżni o zupełnie odmiennym sposobie postępowania. Między innymi wtoczyła się na pokład banda piętnastu czy dwudziestu pijanych, których zachowanie się nie zapowiadało nic dobrego. Awanturnicy powitali ich ze zgiełkliwą radością. Przybysze przyłączyli się do nich i niebawem widać było, że niespokojne żywioły uzyskały na statku przewagę. Draby rozwalały się na siedzeniach, nie pytając, czy to komu wygodne, czy nie, popychały spokojnych podróżnych i okazywały, że czują się tu panami. Kapitan pozwolił im hałasować, sądząc prawdopodobnie, że najlepiej na nich nie zważać. Dopóki nie przeszkadzali mu w kierowaniu statkiem, pozostawił samym podróżnym obronę przed napaściami. Na jego rumianym obliczu błąkał się nieustannie dobroduszny uśmiech. Większość awanturników udała się do restauracji okrętowej, skąd też wkrótce zabrzmiały dzikie wrzaski, którym towarzyszył brzęk szkła rozbijanych flaszek. Potem wbiegł na pokład kelner, Murzyn, wdrapał się na pomost kapitański i począł biadać, że go zbili harapem i grożą, iż go powieszą na kominie okrętowym. Na skutek tych słów kapitan spoważniał. Wyjrzał, czy statek płynie w odpowiednim kierunku, i sam poszedł do restauracji; mijając nas zetknął się z konduktorem, który od razu zaczął mówić: - Kapitanie, nie możemy dłużej przypatrywać się spokojnie temu, co wyprawiają ci, noszący się ze złymi zamiarami, ludzie. Wysadźcie na ląd tego Indianina, gdyż chcą go powiesić za to, że poturbował wczoraj któregoś z nich. Oprócz tego są tu jeszcze dwaj biali, których postanowili zlinczować, ponieważ byli oni świadkami tego zajścia, a szpiegują podobno na rzecz Juareza. - Do wszystkich diabłów! - rzekł kapitan. - To nie żarty! Którzy to biali mogą być? Rozejrzał się badawczo dokoła. - To my - odpowiedziałem przystępując do niego. - Wy? No, jeżeli wy jesteście szpiegami Juareza, to ja zjem moją krypę na śniadanie! - rzekł przypatrując mi się badawczo. - No, nie pozwolę wam zrobić nic złego. Przybiję natychmiast do brzegu, gdzie wysiądziecie i udacie się w bezpieczne miejsce. - Na to ja się nie godzę. Muszę tym statkiem jechać dalej, gdyż nie mogę się narażać na stratę czasu! - Rzeczywiście? To przykra sprawa. Zaczekajcie! Podszedł do Winnetou i powiedział mu parę słów. Apacz potrząsnął głową pogardliwie i odwrócił się od niego. Kapitan powrócił do nas i oznajmił z zakłopotaną miną: - Tak też myślałem! Czerwonoskórzy mają żelazny upór. On także nie chce wysiąść na ląd. - W takim razie będzie zgubiony razem z tymi panami - rzekł konduktor - bo ci awanturnicy są bardzo na nich zawzięci. A obsługa statku nie da rady takiej przemocy. Kapitan spojrzał w zamyśleniu przed siebie. Na twarzy jego pojawił się uśmiech, jak gdyby przyszedł mu doskonały pomysł do głowy. - Wypłatam tym drabom figla, który długo popamiętają - rzekł do nas - ale wy, panowie, musicie się tak zachować, jak tego zażądam. Nie używajcie przede wszystkim broni. Schowajcie strzelby pod ławą razem z siodłami. Obrona pogorszyłaby sprawę. - Do wszystkich diabłów! Czy mamy się dać spokojnie zlinczować, master? - odburknął Old Death. - Nie. Stosujcie bierną obronę, a w odpowiedniej chwili poskutkuje mój środek. Ochłodzimy tych łajdaków kąpielą. Zdajcie się już na mnie. Brak mi teraz czasu na długie wyjaśnienia. Oni się już zbliżają! Rzeczywiście szajka wychodziła z restauracji. Kapitan odwrócił się od nas szybko i wydał konduktorowi jakieś rozkazy. Ten pobiegł do sternika, obok którego stali dwaj pokładowi posługacze, a wkrótce potem ujrzałem go, jak udzielał po cichu wskazówek pozostałym podróżnym. Dłużej nie mogłem na niego zważać, gdyż wraz z Old Deathem musieliśmy zwrócić uwagę na naszych przeciwników. Spostrzegłem jeszcze tylko, że owi spokojni podróżni skupili się jak najciaśniej na przednim pokładzie. Zaledwie pijacy opuścili restaurację, otoczyli nas obu. My stosownie do życzenia kapitana odłożyliśmy strzelby. - To on! - zawołał wczorajszy mówca wskazując na mnie. - Szpieg stanów północnych, które stoją po stronie Juareza. Wczoraj jeszcze ubrany był jak elegancki dżentelmen, a dziś ma na sobie ubranie traperskie. Po co on się przebiera? Zabił mi psa, a obaj wygrażali mi rewolwerami. - To szpieg, tak, to szpieg! - wołali inni mieszanymi głosami. - Dowodzi tego jego przebranie. Utwórzcie zaraz sąd! Powiesimy łajdaka! Precz z północnymi stanami, precz z Jankesami i ich sługami! - Co tam wyrabiacie, dżentelmeni? - zawołał z góry kapitan. - Ja chcę mieć spokój i porządek na statku. Nie róbcie zgiełku i zamieszania między podróżnymi! - Milczcie, sir! - ryknął któryś z szajki. - My także chcemy porządku i zaraz go tu sobie zrobimy. Czy do waszych obowiązków należy przewożenie szpiegów? - Moim obowiązkiem jest przewozić ludzi, którzy płacą za przejazd. Jeśli przyjdą do mnie przywódcy secesjonistów, to wezmę ich na pokład pod warunkiem, że zapłacą i będą się zachowywać spokojnie. Oto moja lojalność. A jeśli będziecie mi psuli zarobek, to wysadzę was na brzeg i popłyniecie sobie lądem do Austin. Szyderczy, podobny do rżenia śmiech był mu odpowiedzią. Hultaje otoczyli mnie i Old Deatha tak ciasno, że nie mogliśmy się ruszyć. Protestowaliśmy oczywiście, ale głosy nasze ginęły w zwierzęcym niemal wyciu i wrzaskach. Zepchnęli nas nawet z miejsca, gdzieśmy poprzednio siedzieli, ku kominowi, żeby nas na nim powiesić. Na górnym brzegu komina umieszczone były obrączki do przytrzymywania lin: bardzo praktyczne urządzenie do wieszania! Wystarczyło opuścić liny, obwiązać nimi nasze szyje i podnieść. Dokoła nas utworzono krąg i trybunał. Było to wprost śmieszne, że tym łotrom nie przyszło nawet na myśl zapytać, dlaczego się nie bronimy. Wszak wiedzieli, że mamy noże i rewolwery. Fakt, że ich nie użyliśmy, musiał mieć przecież jakiś powód. Old Death zadawał sobie niemało trudu, aby nie stracić spokoju, Ręka podrywała mu się ciągle do pasa, lecz ilekroć rzucił okiem w górę, kapitan dawał mu ukradkiem znak przeczący. - No - rzekł do mnie cicho - zastosuję się jeszcze do wskazówek kapitana. Ale jeśli sobie zaczną zanadto pozwalać, to w tej samej minucie będą mieli dwadzieścia cztery kule w brzuchu. Strzelajcie, skoro tylko ja zacznę! - Słuchajcie! - wołał wspomniany już kilkakrotnie awanturnik. - Te przeklęte draby należą do tej bandy łotrów, która stanom południowym najbardziej dokucza. Czego oni chcą tutaj w Teksasie? To szpiegi i zdrajcy! Załatwimy się z nimi krótko! Rykiem przyznano mu słuszność. Kapitan przestrzegł ich znowu surowo, lecz go wyśmiano. Nagłe ktoś rzucił pytanie, czy nie należałoby przesłuchać Indianina, zanim zostaniemy powieszeni. Na to wszyscy zgodzili się łatwo i przewodniczący wysłał dwóch ludzi po Indianina. Otoczeni dokoła, nie mogliśmy widzieć Winnetou. Usłyszeliśmy tylko głośny okrzyk. Apacz powalił jednego awanturnika uderzeniem, a drugiego zrzucił z pokładu. Następnie wskoczył do pokrytej blachą budki kapitana znajdującej się przy kole sterowym i wysunął przez małe jej okienko lufę swej strzelby. Wypadek ten wywołał oczywiście zgiełk nie do opisania. Wszyscy pobiegli do bariery, wołali na kapitana, żeby wysłał łódź na ratunek człowiekowi wrzuconemu do wody. Kapitan posłuchał tego wezwania i skinął na jednego z posługaczy, który zaraz wskoczył do umieszczonej nad tylnym pokładem łodzi, odwiązał linę, którą była przymocowana, i popłynął ku łotrzykowi, który na szczęście umiał trochę pływać i starał się utrzymać nad wodą. Teraz znalazłem się sam z Old Deathem. O wieszaniu nie było na razie mowy. Oczy sternika i reszty załogi były zwrócone na kapitana, który dał znak, byśmy się zbliżyli, i rzekł stłumionym głosem: - Uważajcie, panowie! Teraz się skąpią! Wy zostańcie spokojnie na statku, cokolwiek by się działo. Hałasujcie tylko jak najwięcej! Kazał statek zatrzymać, a potem płynąć z wolna wstecz ku prawemu brzegowi, w miejsce, nad którym załamywała się woda. Była to płaska ławica, od której począwszy aż do brzegu rzeka była zupełnie płytka. Na znak kapitana sternik skinął z uśmiechem głową i wpędził statek na ławicę. Zgrzytnęło pod nami straszliwie i nastąpiło takie wstrząśnięcie, że wszyscy się zatoczyli, a wielu upadło na pokład. To odwróciło powszechną Uwagę od łodzi. Wszystkich spokojnych podróżnych pouczył już konduktor, więc zaczęli krzyczeć jakby w strachu śmiertelnym, a reszta, która uwierzyła w nieszczęśliwy wypadek, zawtórowała im przeraźliwie. Wtem wychylił się z tyłu jeden z posługaczy, przybiegł z udanym przerażeniem do kapitana i krzyknął: - Woda w statku, kapitanie! Skała rozcięła rufę na połowę. Za dwie minuty okręt utonie! - Przepadliśmy! - zawołał kapitan. - Ratować się, kto może! Woda płytka aż do brzegu. Dalej w wodę! Zbiegł ze swego miejsca, zrzucił z siebie surdut, kamizelkę i czapkę, zdjął z największym pośpiechem buty i skoczył z pokładu. Woda sięgała mu tylko do szyi. - Na dół, na dół! - krzyczał. - Jeszcze czas. Okręt tonąc pociągnie wszystkich za sobą. Nikt z hultajów nie pomyślał o tym, że kapitan pierwszy wyskoczył, aby się ocalić, i że się przedtem rozebrał. Wszystkich ogarnęło przerażenie. Pozeskakiwali z pokładu i starali się dostać do brzegu, nie zważając na to, że kapitan popłynął na drugą stronę okrętu odwróconą od brzegu i tam wylazł czym prędzej na pokład po drabince, którą mu prędko spuszczono. Statek był oczyszczony i tam, gdzie przed chwilą panował jeszcze blady strach, zabrzmiał teraz wesoły śmiech. W chwili właśnie kiedy pierwsi z ratujących się wchodzili na ląd, kapitan dał znak do ruszenia naprzód. Statek, mający małe zanurzenie i mocno zbudowany, nie doznał żadnych uszkodzeń i poddał się łatwo naciskowi kół. Powiewając surdutem jak flagą, zawołał kapitan ku brzegowi: - Dobrej drogi, dżentelmeni! Jeśli jeszcze kiedy będziecie mieli ochotę utworzyć trybunał, to się sami wieszajcie. Wasze rzeczy, znajdujące się na statku, oddam w La Grange. Możecie je sobie stamtąd zabrać. Można sobie wyobrazić, jakie wrażenie wywołały te słowa na wywiedzionych w pole. Podnieśli wściekłe wycie i zażądali od kapitana, żeby ich natychmiast wziął z powrotem na pokład. Grozili doniesieniem, śmiercią i innymi strasznymi środkami, niektórzy nawet, którym nie zamokły strzelby, strzelali, ale nie uszkodzili statku. Wreszcie ryknął jeden w bezsilnej wściekłości do kapitana: - Psie! Zaczekamy tu do twego powrotu i powiesimy cię na twym własnym kominie. - Well, sir! Przyjdźcie potem łaskawie na pokład! Tymczasem jednak kłaniajcie się swoim generałom! Teraz jechaliśmy już pełną parą, gdyż należało nadrobić stracony czas.